


Hello again

by Micro13



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Biker AU, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Illegal Street Racing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micro13/pseuds/Micro13
Summary: Clarke hasn't been able to ride her bike for months, not since the accident. The day she decides to finally go for a long ride she has an embarrassing encounter with a hot brunette. She then keeps bumping into Lexa till they finally go on a date. OrBiker AU where Lexa woods is the commander, an amazing street racer who has just moved to polis. She bumps into Clarke several times before she managed to get the blondes number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've never written anything before so please be kind. Sorry for any mistakes. I've set this in the USA even though I'm Scottish, so if I use the wrong terms or words For things I apologise. I hope you like it.

Clarke

After a particularly hard day,Clarke Griffin had to just get away from it all. She switched off her phone and jumped on her bike. It had been too long, but she really needed to disappear today. From everyone and everything that was getting to her. She didn't know where she was going and she really didn't care. God it felt to so good, why had she stopped riding? She knew why, but in this moment she could forget all that had happened. She drove till she couldn't anymore, then turned and headed for home. She knew her best friends would have noticed she was missing and they would be worried by now. She felt guilty, but hoped they would understand.

About 30mins outside Polis she stopped at the gas station to fill up and also mentally prepare herself for the ear bashing she would undoubtedly get from Raven and Octavia. She pulled up to the nearest pump and jumped off her bike. She started filling her bike, when her eye caught the most gorgeous woman coming out from the toilet. As she walked across the forecourt, Clarke couldn't help but check her out. She was tall and slim with the most amazing brunette curls tumbling down her back. She was dressed in tight black jeans and a white v neck t-shirt showing the smallest amount of cleavage. That outfit just clung to all the right places. And then there was her jaw line. Which could only be described as God like.

As the brunette disappeared into the shop, Clarke found herself staring and the next most gorgeous thing in the gas station. Directly opposite her was a trailer loaded up with 2 bikes. Both bikes were a bikers dreams. They were both black and had what looked like a red infinity symbol on the side. One was a Harley Davidson, but the other one really caught her eye. It was a Ducati 1098 . She'd never seen one of these bikes up close, but knew it could hit 169 mph. She so badly wanted to go and touch it, but she knew better than touch another mans bike. She would just admire from afar.

All of a sudden she became aware that the gorgeous brunette was coming out of the shop again. Clarke found herself staring at her again. Then she realised the woman was now heading over in her direction. Oh dear, she'd been caught checking her out. She tried hard to compose herself and hoped to at least act cool.

The next second the brunette was right in front of her. "See something you like" She then cocked her eyebrow. Clarkes cheeks suddenly flushed pink, before her brain moved into gear. God, how up herself was this chick. Her annoyance now took over before she bit back "confidant much?"

When the brunette looked slightly confused for a second, Clarke got nervous.A small smile tugged at the lips of the brunette "Em, I was talking about my bikes over there, but if you had something else in mind" she then raised her eyebrow at Clarke and smirked. This had to be the most embarrassing turn of events, ever!! Clarke just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her right there. Of course she was talking about her bikes. No one is that ballsy when sober. She quickly turned back to her bike and put the fuel cap back in place. She sheepishly looked at the brunette before saying she better go and pay. She then quickly ran off to the shop, leaving the brunette behind.

Once she came back out the shop, the brunette and her bikes were gone. Clarke sighed in relief (even if she was slightly disappointed not to see her again) How could she ever recover her cool after that disaster. She arrived home about 40mins later, after stopping off for some cookies. Hopefully these would ease the fury from her roommates.

As soon as she opened the apartment door, Raven and Octavia just about knocked her over. Raven started shouting right away "where the hell have you been all day?" "Don't you answer your phone" " Shit, we've been so worried"

Octavia bashed Raven in the side and told her to calm down and let Clarke speak. "Sorry guys, I know I've been a shitty friend. I just need to get away from here" "I just drove out of town and then came straight back. I'm fine, honest" she then produced the cookies from behind her back. Octavia lunged over for a hug, before a reluctant Raven also joined in. "Your forgiven Griffin. Just don't do that again. You know we worry about you after everything thats happened." She grabbed the cookies and walked back to her seat. "At least send us a text the next time you feel the need to disappear " "I know, I'm sorry. I will" Clarke said pleadingly.

_________________________________________________

Lexa 

Lexa Woods was so tired after driving for nearly 24 hours. She was moving to Polis to live with her sister. Anya had finally convinced her or maybe just worn her down to make the move here. She decided to stop at the gas station 30mins outside Polis. She badly needed a comfort break and to fill up her car.

When she was coming out of the toilet she heard her favourite noise in the world. The engine revs of a bike pulling into the gas station. She stopped where she was to try and sneak a look at the bike and its rider. It was the most beautiful sky blue Suzuki GSX1300R. She couldn't be sure from here, but she thought the side of the bike had stars all over it. Her attention was then pulled to the rider who had jumped off and was removing their helmet. Lexa's breathe hitched, when the most beautiful blonde curls bounced onto the girls shoulders as she shook her hair free. Lexa smiled and then realised she was staring, but hopefully no one had noticed.

After regaining her senses she headed into the shop to return the toilet keys and pay for the gas. Once inside she felt safe enough to peak out the window at the blonde. She now saw the girl looking completely lost in thought, while staring at her bikes on the trailer. A smile tugged at Lexa's lips knowing both her bikes were a thing of dreams to many. People that knew anything about bikes usually couldn't contain their excitement at seeing her Ducati. Much to Lexa's annoyance it was usually men that took to drooling over her it. This was the most pleasant change, to finally have a gorgeous girl drooling over it. She stared a little to long again and was brought back to reality when the cashier coughed for her attention. She hid her embarrassment under her usual stoic expression. Paid and then left the shop to head back to her car. As she did so, she couldn't help but notice the blonde's gaze was now following her. She decided what the hell, new city, new start and headed over to speak to her.

Once she made it over, she noticed a slight pink tinge appear and disappear on the blondes cheeks. Lexa motioned ever so slightly at her bikes and said "See something you like". In the blink of an eye, embarrassment and then anger flashed through the blonde girls face and eyes. Before she snarled back "Confident much". Lexa was completely confused for a second. She had no idea where this hostility sprang from. Then she realised the blonde didn't know she was talking about her bikes. Lexa had to bite her inside cheek to stop a smile breaking out. This girl was too cute for words,even with this hostility. Lexa was captured by the most sparkling blue eyes. Which happened to matched the girls bike. She decided to try and defuse her anger by flirting a little. Especially now she knew the blonde had In fact been checking her out.

"Em, I was talking about my bikes over there, but if you had something else in mind" she tilted her head slightly and then cocked an eye brow at the blonde. Things didn't quite play the way Lexa had thought they would because the blonde went bright red before whipping around to face her bike. She then muttered to the ground about going to pay for her gas and practically ran away. Lexa tilted her head in confusion to what just happened and watched her run into the shop. Damn, she really did read this hole situation wrong. She was usually so good at this. Chatting up woman came kind of easy to Lexa, so the blondes reaction had really thrown her. She thought for a brief moment about leaving her number on the girls bike, but decided since everything that could go wrong, already had. She had better just cut her loses and let the embarrassed girl go. Lets be honest the blonde would never have called her anyway.

Lexa got back into her car and headed for her sisters apartment. Thank god Anya hadn't been here to witness that disaster because the teasing would never have ended. She smiled and then thought that just maybe,this move wouldn't be so bad after all.

She spent the rest of the evening moving her stuff into the apartment she now shared with Anya. Once settled Anya told her that on Saturday they were going clubbing with their cousins Nia, Roan and Ontari. She would also get to meet the rest of the Grounder Kru as well. _______________________________________________________________________

Clarke 

2 days later Clarke woke up at an ungodly hour from a nightmare. She was breathing heavily and her heart felt like it was exploding in her chest. She had these a lot since Finn died and she knew sleep wouldn't come again this morning. Her usual routine when this occurred was to go for a long walk and then head to her favourite coffee shop - Arkadia Coffee.

When she arrived in the car park beside Arkadia, she happened to notice a black Harley with a red infinity symbol parked in the corner. She smiled and wondered if this could belong to the very same brunette she met at the gas station. What were the chances of bumping into her in a city this size??

Just then she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hello again. Is this going to be our thing, me finding you drooling over my bikes? I'm starting to get jealous of the attention they get"

The brunette smiled a cheeky grin at her then continued "I'm Lexa and that's Gustus"

Clarke chuckled before replying "You named your bike Gustus?"

Lexa shrugged her shoulders and replied "If you were wondering The Ducati that you were staring at the other day has a name too. He's called Nyko" "

"I'm not even going to ask what you've named your car" Clarke replied while fighting a huge grin.

The two girls then stared into one another's eyes seemingly getting lost for a moment in the pools of blue and green eyes. They both jumped slightly when Clarkes phone began to ring. She looked at the screen and saw Raven was calling."I'm sorry, but I really need to take this. It's my roommate"

Lexa looked a little disappointed before saying "It's ok, I better get going anyway, nice to see you again"

Clarke answered her phone while watching the brunette walk away. "Hey Reyes, what's up?" She found herself continuing to watch Lexa walk to her bike rather than listening to Raven talk. She just said "yes" and "no" here and there in the hopes that Raven wouldn't notice. Suddenly Clarke realised she hadn't told Lexa her own name. It was too late now, as she was on her bike and the engine was roaring to life.

Clarke sighed and was about the turn away and go into the shop when Lexa slowly drove by. The brunette winked at Clarke before swiftly pushing her visor down and whizzing away. Clarkes mouth dropped a little and her heart skipped a beat. Did she really just see that? Wow this girl was smooth. Suddenly she remembered she was on the phone and Raven was clearly annoyed and shouting "Earth to Griffin, you still there?" " The only good excuse I'll except for ignoring me, is that you've dropped dead. We both know you've very much alive because I can hear you breathing" Clarke laughed at that.

"Sorry Raven, I got a little distracted"

"What or should I say Who, got you distracted?" Raven huffed

"Nobody, so what were you saying Reyes?"

"Oh no you don't." Raven quirked up "You can't squirm out of that so easily. So did the hot blonde, Nyliah finally ask you out?"

"No......wait.....who's Nyliah and why would she ask me out?"Clark huffed.

"Jesus Griffin, I know you're slow, but even you must have noticed the cute blonde employee at Arkadia? She practically eye fucks you every time you enter"

Clarke gets embarrassed before remembering Raven thankfully can't see her. "That blonde..... and Eh, no she doesn't. She's just being friendly"

Raven laughs "If you don't believe me, ask O. Anyway I know your at Arkadia, so hurry back with my coffee. I need my caffeine"

When Clarke arrived home, she sees Raven splayed across the sofa and O in the kitchen. When they realise Clarke is back they go quiet.  
"Ok guys, I can tell somethings going on. Stop trying to hide it from me"

Octavia looks at Raven before answering "We were just discussing the next street race. We know you don't want to hear it, so we stopped"

Clarke sighs "It's ok, I'm not going to break if you talk about it. Just because I don't race anymore doesn't mean I don't want you guys to discuss everything in front of me. I know you both love it"

Raven smiles "Ok, well the next race is on Friday, location as usual still to be decided. We also just heard Anya's sister has arrived and will be joining the grounder Kru. They call her the commander"

Clarke laughed "Are you serious, why do they call her that?"

Octavia piped up from the kitchen "Apparently she is smoking hot and an amazing rider, so she commands everyone attention in every sense"

"Yeh, we'll see if she still has all the attention after I wipe the smile off her face with my spectacular win" Raven scoffs

Clarke laughed. She hadn't even been able bring herself to watch her friends in any street races since the accident. She hadn't even ridden her bike at all, well not till that weekend there. The urge to get back out there, had finally taken over her and she decided it was time to give it a go. She felt very guilty because she still hadn't told her two best friends she'd finally got back on her bike. She knew they'd be over the moon, but she wasn't ready to tell them just yet.

Octavia sat down on the couch beside Clarke "Ok Clarke, are we going to have to tickle it out of you about this mysterious person that had you so distracted earlier"

Clarke laid her head back against the sofa "There really isn't much to tell. I bumped into a really hot brunette on her Harley for the second time in 2 days"

Raven sits up quickly "What.....this is your second meeting and we're only hearing about this now!!"

Clarke sighs "Well our 1st meeting was a total disaster, resulting in me really embarrassing myself"

Octavia laughed "Tell us more"

Clarke rolled her eyes "Not this time, I'm taking that one to the grave. This morning was going better, but she left as soon as my phone rang. I only got her 1st name, so I have no way of ever finding her again"

Raven gives Clarke an apologetic look "Sorry Clarke, my timing was shit. I totally ruined your moment didn't I?"

Octavia turned to face Clarke "You never know Clarke, fate might have other plans. You've already messed with the odds by randomly meeting twice"

Clarke smiled but she really didn't believe in fate.

__________________________________________

Lexa

Lexa was coming out from the gym. When she noticed a certain blonde from the gas station. She loved early morning workouts, they really set her up for the day, but she never expected to see anyone this early, never mind the gorgeous blonde again. She smiled to herself when she realised the blonde was looking in the direction of her bike.

She paused deciding how to play this. She really didn't want to scare the blonde away again, but she also just wanted to show her cheeky side.

She took a deep breath and walked over.  
"Hello again. Is this going to be our thing, me finding you drooling over my bikes? I'm starting to get jealous of the attention they get"

The blonde looked happy enough to see her again, if a little surprised. Lexa thought to herself, so far so good and continued speaking. She was pleased when the blonde chuckled at the names she gave her bikes. This conversation was going much better this time.

Lexa found herself staring into the blondes gorgeous blue eyes. They were like an ocean that she found herself longing to get lost in. How could someone she just met have this effect on her.? She was rudely brought back to reality with a phone ringing. The blonde gave an apologetics look, before explaining she needed to answer it.

Not wanting to make things awkward, lexa made her excuses and left the blonde to her call. As she was walking away she was hoping the blondes was watching her. As she jumped on her bike, she realised she didn't get the other girls name. Oh well, it was too late now because she could see she had answered her phone. However, Lexa also noticed the blonde was still watching her. While still feeling a buzz of confidence, she decided to wink at the blonde as she drove past. What was there to lose, she was unlikely to see her again in a city this size.

Lexa returned home when Anya was just coming out her room "God, you've not been at the gym already? How are we related?"

Lexa laughed "Morning to you too!"

Anya rubbed the sleep from her eyes "I just got word your first race is on Friday. No location yet. This means Saturday clubbing will be a celebration of your win"

Lexa rolled her eyes "Anya you don't know I'll win. I haven't raced in years. You know I stopped because Costia didn't approve"

"Lexa, talent like yours doesn't vanish. You still ride, so just go a little faster. Plus, I can't wait till you wipe the smile from Raven Reyes face. It's just a pity Wanheda doesn't ride anymore. She would have given you a ride for your money"

Lexa cocked her eyebrow "Wanheda.... What kind of name is that? And why doesn't she race anymore?"

Anya smirked "Well, she was the leader of the sky Kru. I don't know the whole story, but she doesn't ride or even show up to the races anymore. I heard there was some kind bike of accident that killed her boyfriend. She also got seriously hurt. People say it was totally her fault. So we renamed her Wanheda - commander of death. It's kind of the grounders joke name for her"

"I know we're supposed to hate all the sky Kru, but that's an awful thing to name her" Lexa sighed "You should call me that too Anya after what happened to Costia"

Anya jumped up and hugged Lexa. It was a bit awkward at first because Lexa stiffened and kept her hand by her sides. They really weren't an affectionate family, so Anya must have felt bad.  
"I'm sorry Lex, I never meant to..... You know Costia's death was an accident. You couldn't have done anything about the drunk driver"

Lexa knew she was right, but even after 2 years it still hurt. "I know...but you don't know what really happened to this Wanheda girl. I just know how it feels to lose somebody. Nobody deserves that"

________________________________________

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone here's chapter 2. I wrote this chapter quicker than I thought I would, but I'm not sure if chapter 3 will be up as quickly. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

Clarke

Clarke woke up late on Saturday morning and went looking for her two best friends. She had to admit she was a little curious to how last nights race went. Especially now there was a new player in town. She found Octavia first, she was just coming out of the bathroom. "Hey O, how did last night go?"

Octavia looked at the ground "Not good, we basically lost nearly all our races. I wouldn't even go near Reyes today, the commander won hands down. She was so far ahead of Reyes she did an insane wheelie over the finish line"

All Clarke could say was "oh dear, but did you get a look at the commander? I want to know is she really smoking hot?"   
This commander girl had Clarke curious now.

Octavia shook her head "Not this time, she seems to like to show up a minute before her race and leave as soon as possible. I didn't even see her with her helmet off. I think she's obviously scary ugly and needs to keeps her face hidden. No one can be that good a rider and be smoking hot"

Clarke laughed "Well I was both, so you never know"   
Octavia laughed and high fived her bestie. "Your one of a kind Griffin"  
Maybe Clarke would need to come to the next race to check out this commander.

Raven was in a foul mood all day and the two girls had a hard time convincing her to go out clubbing that night. After promising many, many drinks, she agreed to come, but only because they were paying.

All the sky Kru were in the club getting drunk to try and forget the previous night. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even Raven because she was happy to remind her friends all drinks were on them. Clarke went to the bar for another round, when she felt warm breathe at her ear and a familiar voice speaking very closely to her (it was very loud in the club). Oh my god it was Lexa. Octavia was right, fate was pushing them together. She had to try and not blow it this time and get the girls number.

"Hello again blondie. I'm beginning to think your stalking me" the brunette smirked.

"Blondie....?....and We both know it's not you I'm after" the blonde winked back

Lexa feigned hurt "You only want me for my bikes? And it's blondie since you haven't told me your name"

Clarke laughed "Sorry... I'm Clarke and you do know your bikes are incredibly hot. I'm surprised you don't have more stalkers"

A small smile crept at Lexa's lips "I'm sorry to tell you Clarke, Gustus and Nyko are in a committed relationship"

Clarke smirked back "oh well it was worth a try, maybe I should ask them if the hot brunette I keep seeing them around is single"

Lexa looked surprised, but pleased "Well since fate keeps pushing us together, maybe we should make things easier for ourselves and exchange numbers?"

They exchanged number before realising Clarke's drinks were ready. She had better head back to her group before someone came looking for her. As she turned to leave, Lexa grabbed Clarkes arm "Clarke, I'll text you and we can arrange to go for coffee or something"

Clarke smiled before nodding "Sounds great Lexa, see you soon"

Wow, Clarke felt like she was walking in the clouds. She really never thought she would see Lexa again. Now she had her number and they were going meet up. God, the way Lexa kept saying Clarke. It had really gotten her all hot and bothered. She could still feel the heat where Lexa had grabbed her arm. She had to get it together or the sky Kru were gonna notice.

Unfortunately they did notice. Well Raven and O did. "Ok Griff, your looking flushed. Were you getting hit upon at the bar again?"

Clarke couldn't hide her excitement anymore "Oh my god, your never going to believe who I bumped into?"

Before she could continue Octavia squealed "No way, you didn't bump into the sexy biker did you?"

Clarke beamed a huge smile "I totally did and I got her number. We're going to meet up for coffee or something. O, you were so right, fate had plans for us"

"I'm so happy for you, it's nice to see you ready for dating again" Octavia hugged Clarke.

Raven stood up as well and started looking around the room "Ok, where did she go? I want to check out the hotty that has our Clarke all flustered"

They were all looking around the room when Octavia noticed the grounder Kru at the opposite side. They were all huddled around someone giving them high fives and hugs. Octavia whispered to Clarke that they needed to get Reyes out the club before she noticed them. They really didn't want another fight against the grounders. The last time it happened they had all gotten barred from a club.

The grounders and the Sky Kru never really got on, but things had really gotten worse after the grounders started using dirty tactics in their races. It all came to a head a few years ago when Anya and Raven were racing each other. Anya had deliberately pushed Raven when she was going around a bend. Raven had come off her bike. She wasn't badly hurt, but her bike was totalled. The two Kru's ended up fighting each other and several people ended up getting arrested. Octavia's brother Bellamy and his friend Murphy were among those arrested. From then on, things between the two Kru's had only gotten worse, but the hate Raven and Anya had for each other was huge.

\--------------------------

Lexa

Lexa wasn't sure how she felt about her first race with the grounders. She did love the thrill of the it all, but it had been so long since she had been in any kind of race. Anya had filled her in about their main competition the Sky Kru. She really didn't hold back about her hate for them, especially about a girl they called Reyes.

She also told her, that her one race that night, was now against this Reyes girl. Anya really wanted Lexa to put her in her place. After hearing about The girls tactic of being dangerously close to the other bikers during a race, she would gladly put her in her place.

She never liked the build up and show that happened around the races, so Lexa always just turned up right at the last minute. She hadn't given it a thought that everyone else said it made her entrance so much more dramatic. She just drove in a high speed and stopped at the start line beside her opponent . She revved her engine and waited.

She never glanced around her, she just stared at the road ahead. When the woman in front dropped the flags she was off.   
She quickly realised Reyes was good, really good. She was fast and fearless, but Lexa knew that she was better. She just needed to relax and find her inner commander. Reyes was now edging ahead, so she refocused and accelerated. She pulled level again, but Reyes suddenly was driving dangerously close to Lexa and with a corner coming up she had to do something. She could see why Anya pushed Reyes away, but Lexa had to control her desire to also do this. So she accelerated again and took the corner at the maximum speed she could control. She saw Reyes in her mirrors slow down a fraction to take the bend. She had her lead now and knew Reyes wouldn't catch up. If she took the next two bends just as fast, Reyes would be embarrassingly far behind.

As Lexa approached the finish, she could hear the roars. She looked in her mirrors and saw Reyes way behind. She smirked to herself and decided to put on a show for the crowds on her first race. She stood up and pulled her bike into a wheelie as she crossed the finish. The crowds went wild. That should let them know the commander was here.

Lexa equally hated all the after race stuff. She liked to just race and go home. Less chance of the police catching her if she spent as little time there as possible. Since it was her first race here, she knew she had to go see Anya and the Kru. She hopped off her bike and Anya and everyone came running over. She saw Reyes over at the side being met by her Kru. A small dark haired girl was obviously trying to cheer Reyes up, but she looked furious. Anya bumped Lexa's shoulder and thanked her for wiping Ravens cocky smile off her face.

The grounders packed up their stuff and made arrangements for tomorrow nights clubbing and celebrating. Lexa was desperate to just leave now.

The next evening Lexa and the grounders met at a club in town. Everyone was still hyped after the amazing night racing. Most of the group won, but everyone was still talking about the commander's win. Many shots were downed in celebration. Her cousins where particularly loud and drunk now, so Lexa was happy to head to the bar when she knew it was her round. As she approached the bar, she couldn't believe that the cute blonde from the gas station was trying to get served. She found her eyes roaming over the blonde and appreciating her curves. Those tight jeans really hugged her perfectly. She knew she couldn't let this opportunity pass and had to get her name and number this time.

She walked straight up to the blonde and leaned close to her ear. It was loud in here and she wanted the blonde to hear her first time.   
"Hello again blondie. I'm beginning to think your stalking me"   
The girl turned and a wide smile broke out on her face. Lexa's heart skipped a beat. Wow, she was stunning looking and those eyes and her lips. She badly wanted to kiss her right there and then.

Blondie....?and We both know it's not you I'm after" the blonde winked back.

Lexa was pleased that this was going well. The blonde was relaxed and joking with her. After a bit of light joking between the two of them Lexa finally got her name. "Clarke" she liked how her name rolled off her tongue. Feeling the effects of the alcohol, she decided to just ask Clarke for her number. As Clarke was about to go back to her group, Lexa had the urge to say something else. She grabbed Clarke's arm and felt sparks as they touched. She was going to have to get a date with her, sooner rather than later. She promised to text the girl and arrange something.

Lexa returned to the Kru and was immediately surrounded by everyone looking for their shot. Anya raised hers and shouted "to the commander" everyone cheered and jumped up and down around her. Lexa was drunk enough now not to care, usually this would have embarrassed her, but she was having a great night. Especially now she had Clarke's number in her phone.

The rest of the night she kept looking out for Clarke. Anytime she saw blonde hair, her heartbeat sped up. Unfortunately she never laid eyes on her hot blonde again, but she couldn't stop thinking about her. What was wrong with her? She felt like a teen obsessed with her crush. She knew nothing about this girl, yet she wanted to know everything.

After thinking about her nearly all night, about the way she looked, her eyes, her lips, her cleavage. God her blue eyes....She decided to just text her. She really didn't care if she seemed too eager.

**To Clarke : Hi blondie..I don't know if u'll get this tonight or 2mor but I was wondering if u fancied getting lunch or dinner 2mor (Sunday)? Depending on if ur hung over or not :)**

Lexa really didn't expect an answer that night, but her phone buzzed almost immediately.

**From Clarke: hi sexxy bikerr girrl ;) I wld loovee to go out wiht u 2mor.**

Lexa read the message twice. Clearly Clarke was drunk, but all she focused on was Clarke thought she was sexy.

**From Clarke: Soo weher r we giong onn this date??**

She probably shouldn't text her back because who knows how drunk the blonde was. She should wait and reply in the morning.

**From Clarke: Heelloo sexy lexi, where did uu go? R u ignorring me :(**

Lexa almost laughed out loud at this text. Anya looked over at her suspiciously. She just smirked and returned to her phone.

**To Clarke: No Clarke I'm not ignoring u :) I think U've had a bit 2 drink & we should txt in the morning**

**From Clarke: boo :( I like txt now**

**To Clarke: how about we make it dinner and I will txt 2mor with arrangements. I have a feeling u'll b a little too hungover for lunch ;)**

**From Clarke : okky dokky ;)**

**To Clarke: good night Clarke**

Lexa smiled at her phone, but there were no more texts from Clarke that night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke

Clarke woke late on Sunday. She groaned into her pillow as she moved her head. God she needed paracetamol and water, but the thought of moving made her stomach lurch. How much had she drunk, she could barely remember getting home. As she lay there she remembered bumping into Lexa. This made her smile, until she had a vague recollection of texting Lexa when she got home. She jumped out of bed to find her phone. Sore head forgotten.

Please can the texting have been a dream. She quickly found her phone and saw an unread message from Lexa. She opened it up.

**From Lexa: good night Clarke**

She quickly scrolled back to the start of text conversation. Oh dear, this was worse than she could have imagined. She groaned and threw herself face first into her bed.

She couldn't believe what she had texted last night, not only that she thought Lexa was a sexy biker, she also called her sexy lexi. Dear god, how can she not behave normally with this girl and now she had to go on a date. Maybe she would just ignore any texts and stay hidden in her room. Maybe she wouldn't need to see her again.

Who was she kidding, even though she was dying inside with embarrassment, she did find Lexa incredibly sexy. Her eyes, those lips and God her incredible body. She would have to get over this awkwardness. She couldn't fight the pull, she needed to get to know this girl.

**To Lexa: Hi Lexa, please can u forget my embarrassing txts from last night :( If you couldn't tell, I was really drunk**

**From Lexa: don't worry about it Clarke. They r forgotten. Hope ur not too hung over :)**

Clarke sighed and hoped things wouldn't be weird now with Lexa.

**From Lexa: R we still on for dinner or have I to forget that bit as well?**

**To Lexa: gosh no, please don't forget that bit. I most definitely still want that date :)**

**From Lexa: Good ;) Do u know any good places to go? I'm kind of new here and haven't gotten all that figured out. Sorry**

Clarke smiled after reading the text. She'd forgotten that the first time she saw Lexa, she had a car and trailer loaded with stuff. She text back with a couple of suggestions and let Lexa pick one. They arranged to just meet at the restaurant. Although Clarke didn't think Lexa was a mad woman, she wasn't stupid enough to give out her address just yet. Safety first!!

Once Clarke was finally up and showered she went looking for her roommates. She found Raven groaning on one sofa and Octavia draped over the other one. Both looked as bad as she felt.

"Hi you too. We are getting to old for this"

Her two roommates groaned in agreement. "Well as bad as you two feel, I feel a lot worse. Do you want to hear how I embarrassed myself last night?"

"Hell yes" Raven shouted before groaning again and grabbing her head.

Clarke read out her text conversation with lexa. She then buried her head in Octavia's shoulder. She asked them to be honest and to tell her how bad it really was.

Raven was laughing hysterically, but Octavia turned to Clarke with a small smile and then glared at Raven. "It's not that bad Clarke, so she now knows you think she's sexy. That can't be all bad. She clearly doesn't mind and it seems like she's not going to embarrass you over it. I think I like her"

Clarke turns to Raven "OK smart ass, tell me the truth?"

Raven sits up "ok, it's funny Griff, you can't deny that?"   
Clarke agrees before putting her head in her hands. "How can I face her now??"

"Look, it's as O said, she clearly is a nice person and is still interested, even after your drunken texts. I say go enjoy yourself and just forget it ever happened"

"I'm sure your date with sexy Lexi will be amazing"Raven then winked at Clarke

Clarke glared at Raven and then threw a cushion at her head.

Later that day she roped her roommate into helping her get ready for her date. They decided on sexy tight jeans and a blue low cut top, that according to Raven made her eyes look incredibly blue.

Clarke was pretty nervous when she arrived at the restaurant. It was a nice little Italian, not to fancy, but they served great food. She had arrived first, so she ordered a wine to try and calm her nerves till Lexa arrived.

Lexa arrived looking a little flustered, but she still looked amazing. She had gone for tight black jeans and a red tight top. Her hair was tumbling over her shoulder. Clarke couldn't stop staring.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I got a little lost trying to find the place. My sisters directions weren't the best"

"It's fine Lexa, don't stress about it. I've been enjoying some wine while I waited. Can I get you something to drink while we decide what to eat?"

Lexa nodded and Clarke called the waiter over. After some nervous polite chatting about what they would eat, they began to relax a little more.

"So" Clarke began "What do you do Lexa?"

"I'm a fitness instructor, but I don't have a job here yet. My sister and I are hoping to set up a gym here. We're just looking at buildings at the moment that might be suitable"

"Wow, that's amazing Lexa. I hope you find somewhere soon"

"Maybe you could be our first member to sign up to the gym?"

Clarke nearly choked on her wine "em, I'm not really the exercising type. Well not that kind of exercise anyway" she said while winking at Lexa.

Lexa then nearly choked on her wine. She then smirked "Well maybe I can change your mind."

"What is it you do then Clarke?"

"I'm an artist, well I'm trying to be one. It's not paying much at the moment, so I also work part time at a little gallery. It helps pay my bills"

"I've never met an artist before. I would love to see your work sometime? Well if you don't mind"

Clarke wasn't sure about showing people's he knew her art work. A lot of it can be really personal. Some of her stuff over the last year had gotten very dark, but it was helping her process what happened to Finn. Even so, she found herself agreeing to show Lexa something soon.

The rest of the evening went really well. Clarke found Lexa so easy to talk to. It felt like they had known each other for years. As the evening was coming to an end Clarke realised she really wanted to see Lexa again, sooner rather than later.

"Do you go to the gym early every morning, because I'm usually at Arkadia coffee most mornings? If you felt like it,we could grab a coffee? I'll be inside probably just drawing"

Lexa looked pleased "Yes I go early during the week, but not so much at the weekends. I could meet you tomorrow?"

Clarke couldn't contain her smile "Brilliant, well I'll see you then"

Just as they left the restaurant Lexa turned to Clarke "Just so you know and it might make you feel better. I think your very sexy too" She then leaned over to Clarke and kissed her cheek.

Clarke blushed, but it really did make her feel so much better about the whole texting mess. "Thanks Lexa, I had a great evening"

"Goodnight Clarke"

\-------------------------------

Lexa

Lexa woke up pretty early despite being out late clubbing. She thankfully didn't have a hangover due to drinking lots of water through the night and once she got home.

She smiled to herself when she remembered the texts between Clarke and herself. She hoped the blonde wasn't suffering too badly this morning.

She got up and decided to go for a run to clear her head. Once she got back she noticed a text from Clarke. The poor girl was clearly embarrassed by her drunken texts last night. Although Lexa would loved to have teased her a little, she knew better this time. Clarke was easily scared off by embarrassment, so she had to be kind.

She reassured the blonde everything was forgotten, but then she was a little worried the blonde didn't actually want to go on a date. With Clarke being sober now, she knew there was a chance she had changed her mind. Thankfully she replied to Lexa that she was still keen to meet up.

Lexa was so focused on texting Clarke she never noticed Anya coming in "OK Lex, who are you texting?"

Lexa unfortunately could never hide anything from her sister, so there was no point in trying. "My date for tonight, if you must know"

Anya rolled her eyes "How the hell do you have a date already, you've only been in town 5 minutes? Did you ask one of those hot biker groupies from the race?"

"No...I don't date groupies. They're for one night stands only. You know that as well as I do An"

"Fine then, who is it and when did you meet this girl?"

"She's little hot blonde biker girl I met the day I arrived. I seem to keep bumping. I finally got her number at the club"

Anya smirked "Well that explains the smile last night and all that mysterious texting. How come I'm only hearing about this now?"

Lexa then told Anya the whole story and all the awkward moments. When she read out Clarke's texts from last night, both of them ended up in hysterics. She felt for Clarke, but it really was funny.

"And your still going to go out with this girl, are you sure she's not a bit ....I don't know...crazy stalker?"

Lexa laughed "No I'm not sure, I think she's just a bit jumpy, nervous around me. But I can't get her out of my head An, her eyes... I can't explain it, It's like I could see into her soul"

Anya looked at her sister suspiciously. Lexa had never talked about anyone like this before. Not even Costia. "Ok Lexa, is that code for something. Are you talking about her boobs?".

Lexa did like Clarke's boobs, but she felt the need to defend the girls honour. "No Anya, I do mean her eyes. Although she does have a great rack" she said with a wink.

Anya laughed "I knew it, well just be careful. Where are you going? I can help you pick what your wearing, I know it's been a while for you"

After picking out her outfit and helping her get ready, Anya gave her directions to the restaurant.

Lexa left for the restaurant in plenty time, but Anya's directions were terrible and she got horribly lost. By the time she finally got to the restaurant she was a flustered mess. Thankfully Clarke didn't seem bothered, she had been waiting for her with a glass of wine in her hand. She reassured Lexa it was fine and not to worry about being late.

The evening went really well after the initial nerves were gone. Lexa found Clarke charming and so easy to talk to. The talk was friendly and light. Just getting to know one another with a little flirting in between. Lexa was completely taken aback when Clarke told her she was an artist. She really wanted to see some of her stuff, to see how good the girl was, but it was probably to soon for Clarke to show anything. She knew stuff like that could be really personal to the artist.

When the evening was coming to an end, Lexa was trying to decide whether to bring up the possibility of another date or wait and text her the next day. She really liked Clarke, but didn't want to freak her out with being too keen.

Just as all this was buzzing around her head, Clarke asked her if she wanted to meet for coffee sometime during the week. She couldn't even maintain some of her cool before excitedly replying that she'd love to meet up and tomorrow would be great.

Tomorrow, what was wrong with her!! Why couldn't she have played it cool and said yes to the coffee. She should have suggested Wednesday or Thursday. Why?? Because she had to admit to herself she really didn't want to wait till then. Clarke was like a drug and she couldn't get enough of her.

As they were getting ready to go their separate ways, Lexa decided to make Clarke feel a bit better about her texts last night. She also thought it would be a smooth way the end their evening.

Just seeing Clarke's eyes light up as she told her she thought she was sexy, was completely worth it. It made Lexa's heart melt as she placed a kiss on her cheek and noticed Clarke blush slightly.

That had been one of the best dates she had been on. She really couldn't wait to see Clarke again.

When Lexa arrived home Anya was waiting up to ask her how it went. She was also sure Anya was making sure Clarke really wasn't some mad stalker woman. Although her sister would never admit to that. She tried to not act like an excited teenager when she was telling her sister all about the date. It was hard to act cool when she really felt all bubbly inside.

When she told Anya about her plans to meets Clarke in the morning she noticed Anya's brow furrow. "Lex are you sure tomorrow is a good idea? You should be taking this slow, I know this is the first time you've been interested in someone since Costia....but I don't think it's a good idea to get serious too quickly."

Lexa went to bed and worried herself to sleep about whether to meet up with Clarke in the morning. She really didn't want to mess this up.

\---------------------

Clarke

Clarke got up and out the apartment early as usual, but today she really didn't mind as much because she was going to see Lexa again.

She arrived at the coffee shop and instead of getting her coffee to go, she ordered and grabbed a table. She didn't want to appear as if she was desperately waiting on Lexa, so she took out her sketch pad and started to draw.

She was so caught up in her drawings she didn't notice 15mins had passed. She frowned and checked her phone. No messages. She returned to sketching and casually glancing between her phone and the door while waiting. She's sure Lexa said tomorrow, but maybe she was mistaken. She sighed and began packing up her stuff. She had now been there 25mins, Lexa clearly wasn't coming.

Just as she was about to leave Lexa came running in the door.  
"I'm so sorry Clarke, am I too late?"

Clarke tried not to appear angry because maybe Lexa had a good reason for being late "Well yes I'm sorry Lexa, I have to go or I'll be late for work. Maybe I'll catch you another morning" she had been really looking forward to seeing Lexa and she couldn't help the hint of annoyance in her voice.

When Lexa's face fell for a split second, Clarke found herself wanting to stay "Maybe I can stay 10 minutes if you like, it's always quiet at work first thing anyway"

Clarke noticed Lexa's eyes sparkle for a split second and then she looked a little nervous. "I'm really sorry I'm late. I was here on time, but my stupid sister got in my head last night. She made me think it was a bad idea meeting you again so soon. I'm sorry I listened because I don't care if I appear keen. I like you Clarke...a lot"

Lexa then smiled the most beautiful and genuine smile she had ever seen. Clarke didn't really know what to say for a second. She was momentarily annoyed that Lexa made her wait, but after seeing how genuinely sorry Lexa was, how could she really be mad. "It's ok Lexa, I get how people can make you doubt yourself. At least you decided to listen to yourself in the end. I'm really glad you came"

The rest of the week Clarke and Lexa met every morning for coffee. They really didn't care what anyone else thought. It quickly became the blonde favourite part of her day. They would spend the morning telling each other about their previous day and would ask random questions to each other. They decided that would be a fun way to get to know one another.

By Friday, Clarke was wondering if it would be too much to arrange a date for the weekend. She wanted to do something more than coffee now, but she also worried that maybe Lexa would want some space. Especially after seeing her everyday. She certainly didn't want space and the thought of not seeing Lexa on Saturday made her sad.

Just as if Lexa could read her mind, she asked her if she fancied a proper date on Saturday night. "Maybe your sick of me, but I was hoping you'd go on a second date with me Saturday?"

Clarke laughed "I could never be sick of you Lexa, but I think we're past date number 2, don't you?"

Lexa tilted her head in confusion "Meeting up for 20 mins in the morning isn't a date Clarke. Not by my standards"

Clarke smiled again "Ok, what did you have in mind then?"

"Well I was thinking we could take our gorgeous bikes out, you could show me about town. Then grab lunch or dinner somewhere?"

Clarke panicked for a second, wondering how she could get out of this without Lexa realising anything. "Counter offer, how about dinner and a movie? I heard its to be pretty wet at the weekend"

Lexa didn't seem to notice anything. She just paused before saying "Oh well, another time. Dinner and a movie sounds great"

Clarke didn't work on Fridays, she liked to paint then. However by the time she got home from the coffee shop that day, she was a nervous wreck. She couldn't think straight and kept pacing around the apartment. She picked up her paint brush every now and again, but nothing happened. She just kept thinking about how Lexa wanted to ride her bike with her. She needed to talk to Octavia, but how could she when she had been keeping stuff from her friend. She just wasn't ready to tell Lexa her story yet. She knew that day would come, just not yet. Her mind was racing with memories and fear gripped her about how to handle this.

When Octavia arrived home she instantly knew something was wrong with Clarke. They had gotten really close after Finn died. She helped Clarke through some dark days.

She went straight over to Clarke and put her arms around her "hey, what's up? Talk to me Clarke "

Clarke broke down, almost hyperventilating "it's ......its ......Lexa....bikes......"

"Breathe Clarke, breathe"

Once Clarke calmed down and was breathing normally, Octavia made her sit down. "Deep breathes Clarke and tell me what happened"

Clarke took a deep breath before beginning "Thanks O, it's stupid really. I just... just sort of lost it here on my own. I was with Lexa as usual this morning and she suggested a second date on Saturday"

Octavia looked confused "Eh, haven't you guys passed the second date, like days ago?"

Clarke gave a shaky laugh "That's what I said, but she doesn't count 20mins in a coffee shop as a date. I quote "not by her standards" Anyway, she then suggested going for a bike ride around town. Me showing her the sights. I panicked O, she must have noticed. I didn't know what to do, so I said the weather had to be rotten and suggested dinner and a movie"

"How does she even know you have a bike?"

Clarke forgot again that her friends don't know about her bike ride the other week. "I don't remember, I must have mentioned it in passing when we were talking. She's really into her bikes. I don't know what to do now. I can't tell her what happened, not yet"

Octavia hugged Clarke again "It's ok Clarke, she'll understand, but if your not ready to tell her, then your not ready. It looks like she never noticed your panic. She might not suggest bikes again for a while. If she does, just say you don't ride anymore. You haven't in years and you were too embarrassed to tell her"

Clarke smiled at Octavia, but she knew that wouldn't work for her because Lexa had seen her ride very recently. What was she going to do?

  
\-------------------------

Lexa

Lexa didn't sleep well that night. She tossed and turned all night thinking about what Anya said. She knew she should play it cool and shouldn't give to much too soon, but she had already agreed to meet Clarke, so she really should text her to say she couldn't make it.

She still got ready and went for her morning workout at the gym. Instead taking Anya's car, so the blonde wouldn't recognise it. As she was leaving the gym earlier than last week, she noticed the blonde going into the coffee shop. She knew Clarke couldn't see her from where she was, so she found herself watching as she settled into her table. She meant to text her right there and say she couldn't make it, but she somehow got entranced when Clarke removed a sketch pad from her bag. She ended up edging really close to the shop front, standing behind a parked car. She just watched as Clarke became totally focused on drawing. Her tongue sticking out between her teeth in concentration. She never realised 15 minutes had passed till Clark looked up. She watched Clarke frown at her phone before returning to drawing. God she had forgotten to text. What was she going to do? She felt awful now and could see Clarke kept looking at the door every time it opened. Seeing Clarke's face switch between concern and annoyance really got to her. To hell with what Anya thought, she was going in. The thought of waiting another day to speak to Clarke was killing her.

She had no idea what she was going to say. Maybe Clarke would be so pissed off and it would be over before it began. She wouldn't blame her because she had basically stood her up. Damn she had probably ruined her chances here.

She ran into the shop as she saw Clarke packing up. She didn't even know what she was saying till the words were tumbling out her mouth. She decided on honesty and hoped Clarke would forgive her.

"I'm really sorry I'm late. I was here on time, but my stupid sister got in my head last night. She made me think it was a bad idea meeting you again so soon. I'm sorry I listened because I don't care if I appear keen. I like you Clarke...a lot" Lexa heart was racing as she spoke, she couldn't hide the slight panic in her voice.

Clarke did look a bit annoyed as she started to explain, but as she continued she could tell Clarke had forgiven her. Those eyes couldn't hide her feelings. Thankfully Lexa convinced her to stay a little bit longer. She still had time to fix this.

She made sure she was early to the coffee shop the rest of the week. She had a lot to make up for.

Meeting Clarke each morning quickly became her favourite part of the day, but by Friday morning she knew she really wanted to spend a whole day with her rather than just 20 minutes. She had decided she was going to ask Clarke out for the day on Saturday. She thought maybe they could take their bikes around town and maybe stop somewhere nice to eat. Clarke could show her all the good places to go since she was still new to the area.

She was glad when Clarke admitted she wasn't sick of seeing Lexa and thought a date was good idea. Lexa did find it funny though that Clarke thought they were several days past date number 2. She really had to up her game if Clarke thought those were dates.

Upon suggesting her idea for their date, she immediately regretted it. A look of sheer panic flashed across Clarke's face. Then her eyes were filled with such sadness. Although she was clearly trying to hide it, Lexa saw it all. She made no comment, as Clarke made another date suggestion. Dinner and a movie was fine with her and Clarke seemed to relax a little when she agreed to it. She wondered what she had said to make her react like that?

Clarke was now acting as if nothing had happened, just suggesting places to eat and different movies. However, Lexa kept trying to figure out if it was something she had said or done to freak Clarke out. The way Clarke forced her face to look neutral, told Lexa she wasn't going to reveal anything, not yet anyway. Lexa knew this move all to well. She had used it many times herself.

After deciding on going to The Dropship, which was an up market burger place, Lexa convinced Clarke to let her pick her up. She told her that's how dates were supposed to go. However, Clarke made her promise to stay in her car and she would get her outside the apartment.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Lexa joked

"Not by you, but my roommates, yes. Your not ready to handle Octavia and Raven just yet. I'll need to coach you for that day"

They said their goodbyes and Lexa left Clarke to meet Anya, they had a possible place for their gym. They had looked at so many buildings, that Lexa was beginning to lose hope. Anya however had a good feeling about this one.

When she arrived at the old building, she had to admit it had potential. It needed a lot of work, but she could see what Anya was talking about. They wondered around together, but Lexa's thoughts kept going back to a certain blonde. Anya noticed she wasn't giving her full attention.

"Lexa, your supposed to be taking notes on stuff that needs fixing. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, I'm good, don't worry about it"

Anya cocked her eyebrow "I'm not worried lex, but clearly you are"

Lexa sighed "i met Clarke for coffee again today, but I don't know. She got weird when I suggested our next date be a bike ride around town."

"Well maybe she just thought that was a lame idea. You know it is kind of lame. I thought you had game Lexa" Anya laughed

"Helpful Anya, helpful! It was more than that, for a split second I could have sworn she panicked. She never said anything about it though, just suggested dinner and a movie instead"

"Lexa I'm sure you're overthinking it. You barely know each other. If she suggested something else, then she clearly still likes you"

Lexa knew her sister was wrong. She had never been able to read someone so clearly, not the way she could with Clarke. Her eyes were so expressive, even when her face wasn't. She didn't need to know Clarke better to know something was wrong.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke 

Clarke had agreed to let Lexa pick her up for their date tonight, so she was hanging around with her roommates today to pass the day. Unfortunately she was steadily get more nervous as they day went on. She tried to occupy herself by cleaning around the apartment, but nothing was really helping. She was so pre occupied with her thoughts, she didn't notice Raven and Octavia sharing worried glances at each other. She also didn't notice Octavia pushing Raven towards her.  

"Hey Griff are you ok, you seem really quiet today and kind of lost in thought? Plus your cleaning, so something is definitely up"

Clarke looked up to see Raven and Octavia with worried looks on their faces

"Yeh Clarke, are you still worried about Lexa bringing up the bikes again? You really need to speak to her if it's bothering you" 

Clarke shook her head "No guys that's not it. I am worried about that, but that's a future conversation. Today it's an nervous excitement"

Raven looks over "How come, you two have been hanging out all week?"

Clarke was suddenly looking embarrassed "Don't laugh, but we haven't actually kissed properly yet. I haven't been with anyone since Finn and it's been even longer since I kissed a girl. My nerves are getting the better of me now "

Both her roommates smiled "Is that it, you had us worried it was something serious" Raven then gets up and comes back with a glass in her hand "Here drink this. It's a little liquid courage, I like to call it my nerve buster"

Clarke knocked it back in one. She could feel the effects very quickly "Wow Rae, what was in that?" Raven smirked and just shrugged her shoulders.  

When Lexa text that she had arrived, all 3 of them jumped up to look out the window. Being high up, the view wasn't great, but Clarke spotted Lexa leaning against her car, looking at what she presumed was her phone. She pointed her out to both Raven and O.

"Is she not coming up? We really want to meet her"

"No way guys, I actually like her and don't need you two frightening her away" Clarke smirked. 

Now with her new found liquid courage coursing through her veins Clarke practically bound out to meet Lexa. She quickly said hey before pulling Lexa in for a kiss. She hadn't intended to greet Lexa like this, but once she saw her she swooned and couldn't control herself. The kiss didn't last too long, but it was tender and perfect.

When they pulled apart, Lexa had an amused smirk dancing on her face "Well hello Clarke, I'm glad to see you too!"

Clarke smiled softly "Sorry Lex, I've been freaking out about kissing you all day. Rae might also have given me one of her nerve busting drinks. I figured, while I was full of courage, we should get the kiss out of the way. Otherwise my nerves would get worse through the night"

"Don't apologise, I'm happy to be greeted like that anytime......Maybe you want one more practice, just to make sure your nerves are completely gone".Lexa had a devilish grin on her face.   

The next second Lexa's hand gripped at the back of Clarke's neck and she gently tugged Clarke closer. Their lips met and almost immediately she felt Lexa's tongue probing at her lips. She gave her access and their tongues danced together, tasting each other. Clarke's hands found their way to Lexa's waist, she gripped her and pulled her a little closer. Body against body. This kiss was heating up very quickly now. It was needy and insistent, calming and soothing.

It's everything a kiss is supposed to be.

She could feel a heat pooling between her legs. Just then, Lexa started to pull apart, pressing their foreheads together.

Their chests were heaving as they tried to catch their breath again. Clarke then heard wolf whistles and two females shouting from above "Get a room Clarke" 

Clarke was so embarrassed now. She was going to kill Raven and Octavia, but when she looked at Lexa, the brunette seemed oblivious to the shouting. Lexa's pupils were completely blown and she was gently shaking her head.  

After a few seconds, Lexa opened the passenger door and gestured for Clarke to get in. It looked like she had just remembered the date they were supposed to be going on.

The car ride to the restaurant was quiet, both glancing at each other along the way. A goofy grin on both their faces.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated in a nice little booth.  
Clarke decided to drink water the rest of the night, now the kiss was over she needed to sober up. Her nerves were gone now and she was just enjoying being with Lexa. There was no awkwardness now, they even had their legs deliberately tangled together under the table. Clarke hadn't felt this happy for ages.

They talked and laughed and flirted with ease. Until ...

"Clarke, I've been meaning to ask you why I never see you on your bike. When we meet you always come in your car or walk? I really want get a closer look at the stars on your bike..."

Clarke felt her face fall, she stopped breathing and couldn't hide the shake in her hands. 

The memories of what happened came flooding back. 

_About a year ago..._

_Clarke was at an old abandoned industrial estate hanging with some of the sky kru. She was chatting away when a pair of arms slid round her waist and then lips were kissing her neck._

_"Finn, I've missed you so much. Why are you so late? You missed all the races"  
"Sorry Princess, got caught up at work"_

_Clarke pouted "Ok, but you'll need to make it up somehow" she then winked at him._

_He turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. The rest of the group shouted at them to get a room, but they both ignored everyone._  
"I'll make it up to you tomorrow. You and me and some alone time. Be ready with your bike in the morning. I have a surprise planned. Anyway how did the night go?"  
   
Bellamy came over and gave Clarke a huge hug. "You should have seen her Finn, she kicked some grounders butt tonight"

_Clarke beamed at them both "It wasn't just me Bell, everyone did great. I'm disappointed that Finn didn't see the last race though. I came 1st,  Anya 2nd followed by Raven with Octavia and Lincoln tied"_

_"Clarkes getting faster Finn, she shaved a couple of seconds off her last time. The grounders are never going to beat her now"_

_"Aw babe, I'm sorry I'm missed that. I can't wait to see you the next time "_

_The next morning Clarke was up and ready waiting for Finn to arrive. She was super excited to be spending the day with him. They both had been working too hard lately and hadn't seen much of each other, especially alone. When they did, Sky Kru was usually there too._

_There was a knock at the door and when Raven opened it Finn was standing with a rose in his mouth. Raven rolled her eyes and called Clarke._

_"Hi princess, hope your ready to be romanced today. I have a picnic packed for your favourite spot on mount weather"_

_It was a beautiful day and the bike ride up the mountain was great. They got to a spot near the top which had a fabulous view over the whole city. They spend the afternoon lying on a picnic rug, eating, laughing and enjoying each other's company._

_When it was time to leave, Clarke got herself ready as Finn packed up. When his back was turned she sneaked over to him and pushed him over. She then ran back to her bike and shouted "Race you home lover boy"_

_She saw Finn laughing and trying to hurry up, so he could catch her._

_Clarke snaked her way down the mountain road, not going too fast because she did actually want Finn to catch her. A short while later she noticed in her mirrors Finn approaching._

_He caught up and flipped his visor, winked at Clarke before speeding past her. What happened next still haunts her. She could only watch, as he started to overtake a car. He didn't notice another car coming in the opposite direction.  
His bike clipped one of the cars and he was catapulted into the air and straight into a tree. _

_As Clarke watched all this happening she started to lose control of her own bike in sheer panic. She's not really sure what happened next, because she woke in hospital 2 days later with a concussion and some broken limbs. That was nothing compared to being told that Finn had died instantly when he hit the tree._

Clarke retold Lexa the whole story. Although she decided to leave out the illegal street racing parts. She saw no point in telling Lexa stuff that she had nothing to do with now. Plus she wasn't sure how Lexa would react to stuff like that.

Clarke didn't even register Lexa getting up from her seat. She sat in the booth beside Clarke, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Clarke wasn't sure, but she thinks tears were streaming down her face through the whole story.

She explained that while her physical injuries where bad, she was ok now. It just took months of recovery and her friends and family helped her through it. Her mental ones however where still very present. 

Clarke sobbed into Lexa's shoulder. "It's all my fault.... he's dead because of me"

\-----------------------

Lexa

Lexa was counting the hours till her date with Clarke. She was really looking forward to it, she hadn't done the whole dinner and a movie date for a long time. Yes, she'd hooked up with random girls since Costia, but that was it. There never was any second date, she never wanted any. Now she wanted so much more with Clarke and this kind of terrified her. Was she dating Clarke? They hadn't really had this conversation. They'd just been hanging out ... a lot. I mean, they hadn't even properly kissed yet. She needed to fix that tonight and end the evening with a kiss.  

Lexa was picking Clarke up at her apartment. She really wanted to do this date properly and had to convince the blonde to let her. Clarke, however only agreed if Lexa wait for her outside. She was supposed to text and wait for Clarke to come down to her car.   
When she arrived, she let Clarke know she was there and waited leaning against her car. It was a few minutes before Clarke came practically skipping over to Lexa.  

Clarke said hello quickly and before Lexa had time to respond, she was being gently pulled toward Clarke. Her mind didn't even have time to register the lips that were pressing into hers. It was perfect, but all to quick for Lexa.  

When Clarke pulled away, she couldn't fight a smirk appearing on her lips. "Well hello Clarke, I'm glad to see you too!" She hadn't expected to kiss Clarke at the start of the night, that really was a most pleasant surprise. 

When she looked at Clarke now, she looked a little embarrassed and maybe a little drunk. Clarke was really too cute like this, even when she was apologising for kissing her. 

She needed to let Clarke know, she was more than ok with the surprise kiss. She also wanted desperately to kiss her again. She was aching for more.

Lexa's hand gripped at the back of Clarke's neck and she gently tugged Clarke closer. Their lips met and almost immediately their tongues danced together, tasting each other. Lexa felt Clarke's hands move to her waist and she was being pulled a little closer. Her heartbeat skipped when she was touched. Their bodies now pressing together. Lexa's own hands weaved through Clarke's hair. All thoughts vanished, her mind basically short circuited.

Lexa knew she had to pull apart. She was in the street and things were becoming too heated. She finally managed to pull herself away, gently resting her forehead against Clarke's. Both their chests were heaving, as they tried to catch their breath again.

Her senses were beginning to return and see could see Clarke's pupils were as blown as hers must be. She shook her head gently to calm herself down again. That was one hell of a kiss. Her head cleared and then she suddenly remembered they had a table booked for dinner. They better get going.

Lexa's throat was completely dry and she didn't want to speak, so she just opened the car door for Clarke and gestured for her to get in. Clarke looked a little embarrassed now, she hoped it wasn't because they got carried away  

She knew she had a goofy grin on her face the whole car journey to the restaurant. She didn't care because glancing at Clarke, she saw the same grin on the blondes face. This made her heart stutter and beat erratically.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Lexa was pleased to be seated in a nice booth towards the back of the place. It was nice and quiet back there.

They hadn't been sitting long, when Clarke's legs found hers and they tangled themselves together. Lexa hadn't felt this happy for years, just sitting talking and laughing with Clarke.

It was all going great, until Lexa ruined the evening ...

"Clarke, I've been meaning to ask you why I never see you on your bike. When we meet, you always come in your car or walk? I really want get a closer look at the stars on your bike..."

She watched as Clarke's face fell and her hands began to shake. The blondes eyes welled up, as tears threatened to spill out. Lexa had no idea what to do.

She just watched Clarke as she started to tell her story, but as soon as the tears were falling freely from Clarke's eyes, Lexa got up from her seat. She sat in the booth right beside Clarke, wrapping her arms around the blonde. 

Lexa's heart broke for Clarke as she quietly listened. She had seen a little of this pain in her eyes before, she recognised pain like that because she saw it shining back when she looked in the mirror. She never realised how deep Clarke's pain still ran though. She looked like she was barely holding it together now.

Clarke finished her story and sobbed into Lexa's shoulder. "It's all my fault.... he's dead because of me"

Lexa lifted Clarke head slightly "Clarke I know you've probably heard this a million times, but it was an accident. It wasn't anybody's fault" 

Clarke just shook her head "I just wish I hadn't challenged him to race home"

Lexa looked full of concern now and was trying to think of what to say to comfort Clarke. "It's ok Lexa, you don't have to say anything more. I'm just going to go now. I know I'm still kind of a mess over this, so we don't have to do this anymore"

"Please don't leave Clarke, look....yes, I know you wish you hadn't told Finn it was a race back home, but that alone didn't cause the accident. You have to let Finn take ownership of his choices that day. I know it's hard because he's gone, but he chose to catch you up and overtake you. He also made the choice to overtake that car. He could easily have decided to go back home beside you and end the race there."

Clarke sobbed a little more before nodding "What happened next was just a terrible accident. Your not to blame anymore than Finn is"

Clarke looked up and into Lexa's eyes, she could have sworn she saw nothing but gratefulness shining back. Clarke leaned forward and gently kissed the brunette "I'm sorry Lexa, I never meant to blurt all this out, especially not tonight. I would have told you eventually, but maybe date number 2 was too soon. Especially to have me sobbing on your shoulder" She gave Lexa a shy smile. 

"Lexa, I know we first met when I was on my bike, but that was my first time in months. I had tried not long after my injuries were healed ......but I had a panic attack. Everyone tried to help me, I just couldn't stop seeing Finn hit the tree, so I never went near my bike again"

"I'm sorry Clarke....I'm sorry I ever mentioned your bike. I just never would have guessed. You looked so happy and free that day in the gas station"

A single tear fell from Clarke's eye "I know, I really was. I do want to ride again. I think I'm ready now, I want to feel, I want to live again. I guess I just panicked because you didn't know my story"

Lexa smiled at Clarke "You know any time you feel ready, I really don't mind going with you. Even if it's a 5 minute ride around. We could take it slow and build back up your confidence"

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand to reassure her it would be ok 

"You know Clarke I understand how you feel, more than you think" 

Clarke pulled back from Lexa slightly confused. Lexa sighed "Like you, I wasn't planning on telling you this so soon, but I suppose now is as good a time as any"

2 years ago my girlfriend Costia was killed. I blamed myself for so long, but my friend Indra said to me basically what I just said to you. I had to let Costia own her choices that night. She made a choices that night and so did I. I have to respect them. I guess that really helped me. I hope it helps you too. 

_It was late one Saturday night. Lexa and Costia had been out enjoying themselves at a nice little restaurant. They ate and drank and neither wanted the night to end. When they were leaving, Costia went to hail a taxi, but Lexa spun her around and kissed her. "Lets walk home babe. It's not far and it's a beautiful night" She knew Costia could never refuse her, especially when she did her fake little pout._

_Costia grabbed Lexa's hand "Ok baby, lets walk"_

_They walked hand in hand, laughing and occasionally kissing as they walked back home. They were only 1 block away when it happened._

_They both were halfway across the road, when a car came speeding through the red light. Lexa was too slow to notice anything, but Costia did. She immediately shoved Lexa hard out of the way. The car struck Costia head on. Lexa didn't even know what had happened. Her girlfriend had just saved her life. It took her a moment to realise Costia had been struck. She was now lying down the road in a crumpled mess._

_Costia lay in a coma for 2 months. Lexa hardly leaving her side in that time. The guilt of that night eating her up inside as each day passed. The doctors had a hard time convincing her to switch the ventilator off. There was no hope Costia was never going to recover._

_She spend months barely living. Everyone tried to tell her it wasn't her fault. Nothing anyone said helped. If only she had just gotten the taxi! If only she had noticed the car instead of Costia!! Why did she drink that night?? Why, why, why??_

_Finally the only thing that broke through to her, was Indra. She finally started to except that it was everyones choices that led them to that fateful day. Not just hers. Costia chose to save her because she loved her. The only person truly in the wrong that night was the drunk driver. This was what she needed to hear to be able to move on with her life._

When Lexa finished, Clarke was looking at her with the same love and care she had just received. They truly did understand each other. She wrapped her arms around Lexa and kissed her cheek.

"You know Clarke, as much as I wish my past didn't exist, it still does. I'm just as lost and scared as you. I promise one day though, you won't feel this pain anymore"

"Thanks for telling me everything Lexa. I know it was hard for you."

\---------------

  
 

  
   
 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope you're enjoying the story so far. There won't be a new chapter next week because I'm off on holiday tomorrow, sorry. I will update as soon as I can after I return.

Clarke

Clarke and Lexa never made it to the cinema that night. After baring their soles to each other they miss the start of the film. To be honest Clarke wasn't that bothered, she really wasn't in the mood to concentrate on anything now. She did however still want to stay out with Lexa, she hoped the brunette felt the same.

After listening to Lexa's story, she realised how much emotion the brunette hid within her. Lexa was difficult to read sometimes, but she always saw flashes of emotion here and there. During her story, Clarke had seen them all clearer than ever. Lexa's face might not have shown much, but her eyes showed so much pain, loss and guilt.

She suggested since it was a nice evening they go for a walk in the park. She felt like they had broken through to each other and didn't want Lexa to put up her walls again.

It was only a short distance there. As they walked Clarke really wanted to walk holding hands. She wasn't sure if Lexa was into PDA. However, Lexa must have noticed her looking at her hand and probably acting awkward, because the brunette then took Clarke's hand and laced their hands together. Clarke really enjoyed the feeling of it.

They strolled around the park until they found a nice seat overlooking a pond. She rested her head on Lexa's shoulder and the brunette wrapped her arm around her.   
  
"I know Costia was an important part of your life. You know you can talk about her with me. I'd like to know what she was like"

Clarke could feel Lexa hold her breath for a moment before looking at Clarke. "Only if it's not too painful for you lex!"

"No it's not. I just haven't spoken about her in such a long time, but are you sure? Is it not kind of weird to talk about my past girlfriend with my current one?"

"She is part of you and your past. You loved her and part of you always will. I understand that Lexa"

Just then Clarke realised Lexa called her, her girlfriend. She couldn't stop a huge smile breaking out on her face. We're girlfriends,I like the sound of that.

She looked at Lexa, who must have just realised what she said because she now looked a little nervous and unsure what to say.

"Ok, but only if you tell me about Finn too.....and sorry I didn't mean to say girlfriend, it kind of just slipped out"

Clarke's face fell a little before Lexa quickly responded "Unless you're ok with me calling you my girlfriend?" Lexa now has a cheeky grin on her face.

Clarke beamed "If that's you trying to ask if I want to be you're girlfriend, then it's a yes"

Lexa looked embarrassed, but they both laughed. Then Lexa leaned over and captured Clarke's lips. Clarke loved this side of Lexa, all nervous and fumbling for her words. It was so different to cocky Lexa.

The pair spend the rest of the evening telling each other everything about the people they lost.

\----

  
Clarke jerked awaked, like most nights her nightmares about Finn made sleep difficult. This night was different because her thoughts quickly drifted from Finn to Lexa, beautiful, sweet Lexa. It wasn't long before she was peacefully falling asleep again.

When she finally waken several hours later, she couldn't believe she had slept till nearly 11am. Clarke hadn't felt this well rested in months. She sighed contently because she was suddenly feeling a little lighter. Telling Lexa everything about Finn felt like a relief, she could almost feel the weight of it all slowly lifting.

She decided to text Lexa

**To Lexa: Hey sexy Lexy ;) I wanted to thank you for last night. I know the romantic date didn't quite work out, but I feel better now you know everything.**

**From Lexa : Right back at you sexy ;) No thanks necessary. I feel the same about telling you everything. I'm glad it helped.**

**To Lexa: About that offer of going out on our bikes, is today any good?**

**To Lexa : Can we start with a short ride?**

**From Lexa : This afternoon works for me. How about I swing by 3pm? We can stay out as long as your comfortable x**

**To Lexa: great c u then x**

Clarke felt bad, but she snuck out of her apartment to meet Lexa. She would tell her friends soon, maybe once she'd regained her confidence.

Today Lexa and her only went out for 10mins. The town was busy and she started to panicked a little. As soon as Lexa realised it was all becoming too much, she insisted they head home.

Day one went as well as could be expected, so they decided to try a little bike ride everyday that week. Fitting it in whenever they were both free. They gradually increased the distance and changed the route sometimes. Slowly, Clarke was feeling more and more comfortable.

By the second week Clarke knew she was almost there. She had one more hurdle she wanted to jump, probably the most difficult of them all.

"Lexa, I couldn't have done this without you, but I've got one last favour to ask you. You can say no if your not comfortable. I won't mind "

Lexa stared at her with a quizzical look "I want to ride our bikes up to mount weather. I need to go past where Finn died. I've never been back... I just feel I need this final bit for closure."

Lexa walked towards Clarke enveloping her in a hug. She kissed Clarke's cheek. "Of course I'll come with you. Are you sure you want me there though, what about Raven or Octavia? "

Clarke kissed her back "No, it's only you I need"

\----

They both decided Sunday was a good day to head up mount weather. The forecast looked good and the roads should be quiet if they left early.

They made their way up the mountain roads, riding side by side. Clarke could feel Lexa glancing over every now and again. She could do this, she had to do this. As they approached the spot where it happened Clarke found herself slowing down. She knew she was breathing deeply, but she couldn't control it.

They pulled over just beside the tree. Clarke had to get her helmet off, she was struggling now to calm her breathing. She was trying so hard to keep all her emotions in, but Lexa was right beside her and seemed to know. Visions from that day were flashing before her eyes. It was dizzying.

"Talk to me Clarke, tell me what's wrong? You don't have to be so brave, let me help you!"

Lexa's touch seemed to ground Clarke again and the dizzy feeling was passing. She knew Lexa was the right person to bring here. Lexa was her person.

"I'm ok Lexa, honest. It was just the memories"

Clarke went up to the tree and touched it. There wasn't even a mark to show the horrors of that day. Everything around them was beautiful again, like nothing happened, yet somehow seeing all this helped. Life goes on Clarke thought to herself.

Lexa reached out to touch Clarke as she was lost in thought "You never have to feel alone, l'm here"

After a few minutes Clarke went back to her bike and returned with a single rose. She placed it beside the tree. She whispered to the tree "Goodbye Finn" Then she turned round to Lexa. "Thanks for being here, I think this has really helped"

Clarke couldn't convey how much Lexa being there had helped. She knows this would have been so much harder with Raven or O, she might not even have tried if it wasn't for Lexa.

"Anytime Clarke, I mean it"

"Do you want to continue up the road? My favourite spot is just up there. I'd love to show you it" Clarke smiled at Lexa

"Of course, let's go"

It was a short drive up to the view point over Polis. When they reached the spot, Clarke took Lexa's hand and led her over to the grass. They sat down together, taking in the beautiful city in front of them.

"Wow, this is stunning. I see why you like it here"

Lexa missed that Clarke was staring at her when she replied "Yes, stunning. It's so much better sharing it with you though."

Clarke then took Lexa's hand and kissed it. They sat there holding hands, staring over the beautiful city. She felt at peace letting Finn go and was ready to completely move on now.

\-----

They spent a few hours alone, just making out and being happy. Clarke really did feel like things had changed between her and Lexa now.

She looked over at Lexa and suddenly realised something. She knew it was probably too quick, but she had to say it. "I used to think love was complicated, but since I met you, it's all so easy. I think I'm falling in love with you.

Clarke didn't know how or when she had fallen for Lexa. It kind of felt like it was written in the Stars the moment she saw the brunette. She knew her friends would think she was crazy and Lexa was a rebound for Finn, but Clarke knew better. She hoped that she wasn't the only one feeling this connection.

Lexa looked at her as if she were giving her the sun and the moon "I think I'm falling in love with you too Clarke"

That's all Clarke needed to hear. She knew she didn't want to go home alone tonight.

"Come back to mine Lexa. I don't want to be alone tonight."

Lexa just nodded. Although Clarke could see a sparkle now in the brunette's eyes.

\--------

The next morning Clarke waken to the reality of having a gorgeous, naked Lexa beside her. She was beyond happy. She looked at the clock and realised she didn't have a single nightmare last night.

She peppered kisses up Lexa's back, tracing her tattoos until the brunette stirred. "Morning sexy"

"Well that's a wake up I could get used to" Lexa smirked

"Can I get you a coffee?"

"Sure, but where's your bathroom first?"

They each threw on one of Clarke's spare t-shirts and a pair of shorts before Clarke showed Lexa the bathroom. She then went into the kitchen to get coffee.

She was met with Raven and Octavia smirking at her "Way to go Griff, you clearly had a good night"

Clarke playfully bashed Ravens arm "I did, thank you"

"I'm here to get coffee and then I'm going straight back to my room, don't bother us" she said with a teasing grin

"It's ok Clarke, Rae and I are heading out soon" Raven looked at Octavia like she didn't have a clue what she was talking about "Aren't we Rae?"

"Yes, yes, we have things to do. The place is all yours. Plus we don't need to hear a repeat of last night" she smirked and left Clarke.

"Oh god, please say we weren't that loud" Clarke shook her head embarrassed.

As Octavia headed back to her room she shouted "She's messing with you Clarke, we never heard a thing"

When Clarke returned, Lexa was waiting. The brunette looked kind of lost in thought "You ok Lexa?"

"Yes I'm great. I just met your roommate, Octavia. I feel like I know her from somewhere, I just can't think where."

Clark handed Lexa her coffee "It's probably the gym, she's nearly as obsessed with it as you are"  
  
"Your probably right"

Lexa set down both their coffees before grabbing Clarke and pulling her onto her lap. "I'm yours Clarke, I hope you know that"

Clarke kissed Lexa, she liked the way that sounded. "I'm yours too Lexa "

\------------------------------

Lexa

Lexa noticed they had missed the start of the movie, but she wasn't going to point it out. Clarke was talking away, but Lexa could still see all the emotions swirling in her eyes. She knew the blonde wouldn't be up for sitting watching any movie now. She wasn't bothered because sitting here with Clarke was better than any movie.

She wasn't sure if Clarke was ready to go home after she paid for their dinner. It had been an emotional evening for them both and she would understand if Clarke just wanted to end the evening now.

When Clarke suggested going for a walk, she was more than happy to. How could she feel so at ease, so quickly with Clarke?

As they walked to the park Lexa picked up on subtle glances and movements from Clarke that she wanted to hold hands, but wasn't sure if Lexa did. Lexa didn't comment, she just took the blondes hand into her own as they walked. She could see a small smile appeared on Clarke's face as she did so. She couldn't help a small smirk appearing on her own.

Once they found a nice spot overlooking the pond they sat and talked. Clarke's head resting on her shoulders felt so nice.

Lexa was surprised when Clarke asked her to talk about Costia. She wasn't sure if the blonde really wanted to know or if she was just trying to make Lexa feel better. Lexa wasn't sure where to start though,since Costia's death she basically avoid any conversations to do with her. She wouldn't even say her name to Anya. She tried hard to bury all memories and feelings for so long, but talking about the accident with Clarke had brought everything back. Lexa had never had anyone before that she truly felt ready to open up completely with. She knew now looking back, she had always held back a little something, even with Costia. It was as if Clarke knew she was ready to talk now.

Lexa looked at Clarke and knew she was sincere. She clearly didn't mind Lexa talking about Costia and genuinely appeared interested.

"No it's not. I just haven't spoken about her in such a long time, but are you sure? Is it not kind of weird to talk about my past girlfriend with my current one?"

Lexa saw a huge smile breakout on Clarke's face, then what she just said registered in her head. Oh my god, I just called Clarke my current girlfriend. She mentally slapped herself. They hadn't even talked about what it was between them. Yes, she really wanted Clarke to be her girlfriend, but did Clarke want to be hers?

"Ok, but only if you tell me about Finn too.... and sorry I didn't mean to say girlfriend, it kind of just slipped out"

As Clarke's face fell, Lexa quickly realised maybe Clarke did want to be her girlfriend. "Unless you're ok with me calling you my girlfriend?"

Clarke beamed "If that's you trying to ask if I want to be you're girlfriend, then it's a yes"

Then they both laughed and Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke.

Smooth Lexa, smooth. You can't even ask Clarke to be you're girlfriend properly. How did the blonde turn her into a bumbling mess so easily? How had their roles reversed, Clarke was always the awkward one, not Lexa!! At this moment she didn't care anymore, because Clarke was her girlfriend.

\---

Lexa waken a little later than normal, she had an amazing sleep. Her date last night maybe didn't quite goes as planned, but talking with Clarke cleared her mind and now they were officially girlfriends. She couldn't explain it, but she felt closer to the blonde now more than anyone.They had shared some really painful things last night and instead of shying away, they both embraced it.

Anya was up and about before her. She walked into the kitchen and sat down on a bar stool.

"Hey lex, you must have had a good night, don't think you've ever slept so long"

Lexa reached over and stole a bit of bacon off Anya's plate "It didn't quite go as planned, but it worked out for the best in the end"

Anya stopped and cocked her eyebrow "What happened?"

"I don't want to go into it too much, let's just say she shared something with me and I ended up telling her about Costia" Lexa wasn't about to tell anyone what Clarke had shared. When her sister did meet Clarke she didn't want her to treat her differently.

"Really, you told her about Costia? You haven't even spoken Costia's name in years. Are you ok? Was she ok with that?'

Lexa's didn't want to get into this with Anya. She looked up at her sister with her stoic face back in place "Yes". Anya sighed because she knew that was all she was getting from Lexa now.

Lexa was sitting going over the paperwork for buying the gym building when her phone beeped. It was Clarke. After texting for a few minutes, she found herself smiling at her phone. Even a text from Clarke made her happy. She found herself suddenly agreeing to help Clarke get back to being comfortable on her bike. She couldn't say no to anything the girl asked. She hoped this wasn't a bad idea.

\---

The first trial went ok. Lexa stayed near Clarke to make sure she could keep a close eye on her. They only last about 10 minutes before Lexa noticed Clarke gripping the bike handles extremely hard. She also noticed Clarke breathing more rapidly. She gestured to the blonde to pull over. She didn't need to point out to Clarke that she noticed everything, she didn't want to make her more nervous.

"Clarke, you've done really well, but I think we should head back now."

As soon as she suggested going home the blonde relaxed a bit. Clearly she'd had enough for one day.

They met up everyday at some point, going for a short ride somewhere. Lexa gradually increased the time they were out and altered their route, she didn't want Clarke getting to used to a routine.

Into the second week they had managed over an hour. She was enjoying spending all this time with Clarke. She felt like they had known each other for years. When they arrived home after the last ride, Clarke looked at her very seriously.

"Lexa, I couldn't have done this without you, but I've got one last favour to ask you. You can say no if your not comfortable. I won't mind "

Now Lexa was very curious. "I want to ride our bikes up to mount weather. I need to go past where Finn died. I've never been back... I just feel I need this final bit for closure"

Lexa was really taken aback by this request. Of course she would do anything for Clarke, but this felt so personal. She didn't know Finn and she really thought one of Clarke's best friends would be more appropriate. Lexa would be the first to admit she wasn't the best person when dealing with emotions. She tended to shove them down and hope they went away. This request kind of worried her.

When Clarke said she didn't need anyone but her, she couldn't not go. She would just have to hope she would be enough to help the blonde.

\---

Lexa was really worried about their trip up mount weather. It was a long journey and a very isolated road. She knew Clarke was more confident on her bike now, but with an emotional journey like this, things could change.

She met Clarke and they headed to the accident site. Lexa made sure they rode side by side. She found herself checking on Clarke more and more the closer they got. She could tell it was getting close now, Clarke's back had stiffened and she was gripping the handles again.

Clarke slowed down and then pulled over. She noticed the blonde was panicking now trying get her helmet off. Lexa jumped off her bike and ran over to Clarke.

"talk to me Clarke, tell me what's wrong? You don't have to be so brave, let me help you!"

Lexa was panicking now. She had no clue what to do. Clarke was having a panic attack and struggling to breathe properly. She reached out to help the blonde, placing a hand on her shoulder. Almost immediately Clarke's breathing started to even out again.

Thank god, because she was getting close to calling an ambulance or something. This is why she wasn't the best person for Clarke in this situation.

"I'm ok Lexa, honest. It was just the memories"

Lexa stepped back and just watched Clarke as she went up to the tree. She ran her hand over the bark and paused. Several minutes passed and Clarke hadn't moved. She was clearly lost in thought. Lexa wasn't sure how long to leave her like this. She didn't want to interrupt, but equally didn't want her to be standing alone caught up in memories.

After another few moments, she thought she should let Clarke know she was here, if she needed her. "You never have to feel alone, l'm here"

That seems to snap the blonde out of her thoughts. She smiled at Lexa before going to her bike and returning with a rose.

The sadness was clear in Clarke's eyes, bubbling at the surface instead of hidden in the back. She looked at Lexa with more gratitude than Lexa felt she deserved. What had she really done for Clarke except stand there and watch.

She wasn't sure whether to suggest going somewhere now or just let her go home. She was surprised when Clarke suggested going up to a view point further up the hill.

Lexa was happy to go, anything to help. She also didn't mind seeing the views. She had heard it really was stunning up there.

After a short ride they stopped. Clarke jumped off and took Lexa by the hand over to a patch of grass. Lexa glanced at Clarke to make sure she was ok, then turned to look at the view.

"Wow, this is stunning. I see why you like it here" It really was the most beautiful view of the city see had seen. The setting was very peaceful and romantic. She could see why Clarke liked to come here.

This was the romantic date she had been wishing for, she just wished it hadn't come off the back of Clarke saying goodbye to her dead boyfriend. She wasn't sure how Clarke was now and didn't want to do anything to upset the blonde.

"Yes, stunning. It's so much better sharing it with you though." Lexa's heart beat erratically after Clarke's confession.

Clarke suddenly took Lexa's hand and kissed it. She could feel the sparks between them as they held hands. Clarke was clearly ok and was giving Lexa the signal not to be afraid she might upset her. They spent a few hours there, cuddling, making out, just lying together smiling. It felt so perfect.

She suddenly realised she had found the one, real love. She had loved Costia, but this was different, she didn't know how to explain it. She wasn't sure she believed in soul mates, but this sure felt like it. From the moment she saw Clarke, she felt an a pull towards the blonde. She felt like she had known Clarke for years. She wanted to tell the blonde, but it was soon, too soon. She could wait to tell her. When the time was right in the future.

Just then Clarke spoke "I used to think love was complicated, but since I met you, it's all so easy. I think I'm falling in love with you."

It felt like both of them were alway saying exactly what the other was thinking. Clarke was giving her heart to Lexa and she really couldn't quite believe it.

Lexa looked right into Clarke's eyes as if to be sure it was true. "I think I'm falling in love with you too Clarke"

"Come back to mine Lexa. I don't want to be alone tonight."   
Clarke's voice is raspy and wonderful, it sends chills down Lexa's spine.

Lexa just nodded. She couldn't speak for fear her voice would betray her emotions.

\---

Lexa had the most amazing night with Clarke, but to wake up with Clarke peppering kiss on her back was the best thing ever. She really could get used to waking up like that everyday.

When she turned around to face Clarke, her breath hitched as she took in the sight of Clarke still naked. They might have spent the night exploring each other, but she was still stunned at how beautiful Clarke was.

Clarke offered Lexa a spare pair of shorts and t- shirt so she could head to the bathroom as Clarke got some coffee.

She couldn't help but smell the shirt as she walked to the bathroom. She felt like she was wearing a piece of Clarke. It just smelt like the blonde.

Once she was in the bathroom she washed her face and used some mouthwash. She couldn't help the small smile that was breaking out on her face. She was so happy. As she left the bathroom, she almost bumped into a small dark haired girl. Lexa had forgotten last night that Clarke shared the flat with her two friends.

"Ah, eh...hey you must be Lexa. Clarke talks about you non stop. I'm Octavia" the brunette smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't see you. Yip that's me. Nice to meet you Octavia, Clarke talks about you and Raven all the time too"

"I'm not going to make this awkward, I'll let you go back to Clarke's room. I look forward to meeting properly sometime soon Lexa"

"Thanks, yes I look forward to that too" As Lexa watched Octavia go into her room, she couldn't help but think her face was familiar.

Lexa went back and sat on Clarke's bed waiting for the blonde to return, trying to figure out how she recognised Octavia. Just then Clarke reappeared with two coffees.

The blonde looked at Lexa and frowned "Are you ok Lexa?" This startled Lexa out of her thoughts. She explained that she met Octavia and felt like she knew her. Clarke suggested it was from the gym, which seemed plausible, she was there a lot.

As Clarke smiled and handed her a coffee she felt the need to have Clarke close to her again. She sat down her coffee and did the same with Clarke's. She grabbed Clarke and pulling her onto her lap. "I'm yours Clarke, I hope you know that"

Clarke kissed Lexa before replying "I'm yours too Lexa "  
Lexa loved the way that sounded.

\------------------------------------------

Clarke

Race night was approaching again and Clarke knew she wanted to compete in one of the group races. However she wasn't ready for Wanheda to make an appearance just yet. She knew she needed to speak to her two best friends. It was time to stop keeping secrets

She walked into the living area. "Hey guys, do you both have a minute? There's something I need to tell you"

Raven and Octavia shared a worried glance between them "Sure Clarke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong guys, I have just been keeping something from you for a while. It's a good something,but I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"Spit it out Griff, your freakin' me out" Raven looked really worried now

"Ok....I've been riding my bike again. Lexa has been taking me out and I've been getting more confident. I just didn't want to tell you till I knew I was fine again"

Raven looked relieved "Jesus, is that it, I thought it was something bad"

Clarke looked at her friends unbelieving they weren't mad "Your not angry with me? I have been hiding it from you for a little while"

Raven smirked "Clarke we knew, we've known for a while"

"Wait....what, you knew? How?" Clarke was really confused now.

"Pretty much since the first time you took your bike out. I noticed it had been used whenI was at the garage. I checked with O to make sure she hadn't been out on it. We then knew it was you. I've been taking care of your bike, keeping it tuned and in working order. I wanted it to be ready for you, when you were ready for it ." Raven gave Clarke a small smile

"Thanks a lot Raven, I had no idea. Why didn't you say something?"

"Raven didn't tell you about working on your bike because what good would that have done? It was more likely to just add pressure to you and make you mad. We also knew you'd tell us when you were ready about going back out on your bike. We were right, you just did" Octavia beamed at Clarke.

Clarke then told them all about Lexa's help and their trip up mount weather.

"Clarke, that's amazing. Lexa has really helped you more than any of us could" Clarke nodded at her friends. She knew Lexa had helped more than she could ever express or repay.

Clarke then explained she wanted to join in the next group race, but she didn't want to be Wanheda. She wanted to be anonymous this time. She felt it would be less pressure on herself if it all went wrong.

Obviously Raven and Octavia were concerned about her racing again. They tried to talk her out of making her first race against the commander. Raven went on and on about how ruthless she was, she wanted her to ease herself in with a race against slower riders like Lincoln. Clarke argued against that idea. If she was going to do this, she needed to make it a good one. She didn't want anyone's pity.

Raven came up with the plan. She was going to use Ravens other bike and just wear some plain leathers (no Sky Kru colours). Raven was going to say she was a cousin visiting from across country. They planned to say she raced in her own town and wanted a shot at some new competition while she was here.

The only people who would know who Clarke really was, would be Raven and Octavia. If the commander could keep her helmet on all night and no one bothered, then so could she. She really hoped this would work and she hoped she hadn't lost her edge too much.

\---

Race night was here and all the plans were coming together. She showed up late with Raven, so she didn't need to interact with anyone. When Bell came over to introduce himself Raven growled at him saying she was in the zone and didn't like to talk to new people.

The nerves were building in Clarke. It had been so long. She knew being anonymous was really the best thing she could do, but she was kind of missing the usual joking and what not with the sky Kru.

It was time to head to the start line. This race was between herself, Raven, Harper, Anya, Echo and the commander. If the commander ever showed up.

They got to the start and Anya shouted out "who's the newbie Reyes?"

"Just my cousin, who will probably be making you eat dirt soon. You should enjoy that being a grounder " Raven smirked

Clarke thumped Raven and quietly told her stop it. Just then the commander arrived.

Clarke found herself trying to eye up the commander without anyone noticing. She had heard a lot about her, so she was trying to gauge her for herself. She certainly looked sure of herself.

As she was watching, she heard Anya ask the commander if she was riding her bike. The commander nodded, but Clarke couldn't hear any response. Then she noticed the commanders head was turned towards her. She had obviously just noticed that she was new.

Moments later the race was on. They were all bunched together till the first corner, then Raven, herself, Anya and the commander started to break away. The four of them weaved in and out of each other trying to get an advantage. Clarke held back a little waiting for an opportunity. She suddenly saw a small gab opening up. She surged forward cutting off the commander. She was leading, but it wasn't long before the commander pulled up beside her. It was just the two of them now. Raven and Anya were falling behind.

They were neck and neck for the next few bends. One inching forward to be beaten by the other mere seconds later. It was exhilarating, but equally infuriating. She hadn't had such a close race for years. The commander seemed to match every move she made.

The last corner was a tight bend. As they approached it Clarke's nerves suddenly appeared. She knew she could do it, but her split second indecision cost her any chance of winning. The commander had no hesitation and took the bend like a pro.

Clarke managed to catch up some of the girls lead, but not enough. The commander finished 1st. However, she didn't have enough of a lead to do her usual wheelie over the finish. Instead she crossed the line and as Clarke crossed it, she spun her bike 360 degrees creating a dirt ring. She looked over at Clarke, nodded and sped off.

Clarke was mad at herself. If she hadn't hesitated she might have won. God, that was the most amazing race she had ever had. The commander truly was amazing. She definitely earned her title. Clarke didn't care too much for the cocky ending to the race from the commander, however Raven had never said she gave a nod of approval to anyone. Maybe the commander enjoyed the race as much as she had.

\-----------------------------------

Lexa

Lexa got a message from Clarke that she had finally told her friends that she was back riding her bike again. She was pleased for the blonde because it was starting to stress Clarke out.

Race night was approaching again and Lexa was looking forward to it. It had been nice going out and about with Clarke, but it had also been stressful. She knew come Friday night she would be able to get her stresses out during her races.

Clarke still didn't know anything about her other life. She thought about bringing it up a few times now, but she always stopped herself. Knowing how Finn died she was sure the blonde wouldn't react very well to illegal street racing. It could be very dangerous and she didn't want Clarke to worry.

She made sure to tell Clarke she was busy with her sister on Friday night as a cover story. They could see each other Saturday. Luckily the blonde wasn't bothered, as she had plans with her roommates.

\---

Lexa was completing her pre race ritual, giving her bike the once over ready for tonight's race. She preferred to do this, rather than hang out with her sister and the rest of the grounders.

When she started nyko up, she quickly realised there was a problem. The gear box on her Ducati was broken. Damn, there was no way that could be fixed in time. Most of the garage would be closed by now. She was going to have to take one of Anya's bikes. She hoped her sister wouldn't mind.

By the time she had sorted out getting Anya's bike, she was running later than normal for the race. She would have to get there as fast as she could. She really didn't want to miss the group race with Anya and Echo.

She arrived at the start line thankfully not horrendously late. She pulled up beside Anya, who had noticed right away she was not own her own bike. She would explain to her sister after the race was finished. She didn't want the sky kru hearing about her bike problems.

As Lexa looked around, she noticed a new female biker. She had no idea who it was,they didn't wear any sky kru gear, so it must be an independent rider. Interesting, but she doubted they would be any good. Usually good riders were spotted quickly and joined one of the kru's.

When the race began everyone was bunched together, but Lexa was sure it would be the same pattern. After a short distance she had no doubt herself, Anya and Raven would break away from the others.

She didn't expect what actually happened. When they started to break away, the new girl was right beside them, sticking close to the smaller pack.

The four of them weaved in and out trying to get ahead. Just as she was starting to be impressed, the girl seemed to slow down a little and pulled to the back of the four of them. Lexa decided she was clearly good, but obviously not comfortable with the fast aggressive style in the small group. It was a good effort for her first race.

Lexa refocused and was trying to find a way to pass Raven and Anya. She spotted a small gap opening and decided to go for it. As she went to make her move, the mystery girl came flying through, cutting Lexa off.

Lexa was furious, she never saw that coming. She cursed herself for being so stupid and weak. She shouldn't have discounted this new biker so quickly. She had gotten to cocky in these races.

Lexa had some work to do to get past Raven and Anya. She could do it, she just need to ride fast and aggressive. Once she was quickly past, she pulled up beside the mysterious girl.

It was just the two of them now. Lexa realised the other girl had been purposely holding back earlier. Now she was in the race of her life. She struggled to make any significant lead against the other girl. It really was a tight race.

Just as they were reaching the last bend, the other girl momentarily slowed down. She clearly wasn't comfortable with the tight bend, not like Lexa was. This was Lexa's opportunity. She seized it and was off.

It wasn't her usual significant lead, there was no room for wheelies today. She wasn't going to risk losing at the last second just to show off. She won the race none the less and was on cloud nine after that race. Winning had never felt so satisfying.

After crossing the line, she decided to spin her bike around in a bit of a show. The other rider was only a second behind and would see exactly who the commander was. Lexa was really impressed with her, so she nodded her respect to the girl before speeding off. As much as she wanted to speak to this biker, she wasn't going to. She had to maintain her commander role.

As she was making her way out of the industrial area she passed the rest of the sky kru. She noticed a small dark haired girl running up to Reyes. It was Clarke friend Octavia. God, it wasn't the gym she had seen her before. It was here.

This was bad news. Thank goodness no one knows Lexa is the commander. She would have to hope Sky Kru never found out and therefore Clarke would remain in the dark about Lexa's illegal racing.

  
\---

Lexa was still buzzing with adrenaline when she sat at home waiting for Anya. She needed to find out more about the mysterious biker. She couldn't stop thinking about the race.

Anya arrived home much, much later, clearly drunk.

"Oh my god Anya, who was the new biker? She was amazing. That was seriously the most amazing race I've had"

"No idea lex, think she's Reyes cousin or something. Think this was a one time race while she's in town though, so don't get excited"

Lexa sighed, she really wanted to race this girl again, preferably in a one to one race. This news was really disappointing.

Anya furrowed her brows "Hey why were you on my bike? You can't just take my things without asking. "

"Sorry Anya, but the gear box was broken on Nyko . I didn't have a choice. Anyway your bike was thrilled, it's never been ridden so well before!"

Anya growled at Lexa before they both went off to bed.

As Lexa was drifting off to sleep happily thinking about the race another thought jumped into her head. If Clarke's best friend was sky kru, then it was likely the blonde knew about the racing. Suddenly something clicked in Lexa. Clarke is sky Kru .... Clarke is Wanheda!! It all made sense, the story Anya told her matched up with Clarke's story about Finn. Wanheda didn't race anymore and Clarke didn't ride anymore.

Lexa was panicking. She was dating Wanheda!! Anya and the grounders would blow up at her. They would never let her see the sky Kru leader.

She didn't care who Clarke was, she loved her. What was she going to do?? They couldn't find out!!

Lexa never slept a wink that night. She made some bad decisions though, possibly with lack of sleep. She was going to keep this a secret and she needed to keep Anya away from Clarke.

She had planned on moving out eventually because she wanted her own space. Finding out about Clarke was just going make her do it sooner than planned. If she had her own apartment then she could prevent her sister bumping into Clarke.

She was also pretty sure, Clarke wouldn't be taking part in any races again. Not after what happened to Finn. It's one thing to ride recreationally, but another to race. Clarke's mental trauma would make it hard to return (that's what she convinced herself) . She made the decision that Clarke didn't need to know about her racing, so there was no need to know she was a grounder.

Lexa really convinced herself this was all for the best.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Clarke

Clarke and Lexa had now been dating for months. They spent their time between Clarke's apartment and Lexa's new apartment. Clarke was pleased that her two roommates and Lexa all seemed to get along.

They had all officially met a few weeks after Lexa had stayed over with Clarke that first time. She invited Lexa over to a girls movie night. Rae was bugging Clarke to meet the brunette since Octavia had bumped into her. Raven hated missing out on something.

Thankfully girls night was a success. Raven and Octavia were on their best behaviour (Clarke had warned them). Things were a little awkward to begin with, Lexa was very quiet and had her usual neutral face on for a lot of the night. Clarke wasn't quite sure why the brunette was like that, more so with Raven than Octavia. Rae didn't seem like she knew how to handle this side of Lexa, but with gentle coaxing from Clarke, plus alcohol, Lexa relaxed and joined in more.

From then on, whenever Lexa was over they all seemed to get along better and better. Lexa fitted in perfectly, Clarke couldn't be happier.

She never thought it was possible to keep falling deeper and deeper in love with Lexa as each day went by. According to Raven they were "sickeningly in love" with each other. Which Raven pointed out if they were being too gross with each other.

The way Lexa would look at her, still took her breath away. She never thought she would be happy again after Finn. She never really believed she deserved it, but Lexa had changed all that. Lexa had mended her broken heart.

It was the little things that Lexa did that made her fall in love more each day. Lexa was always so thoughtful. If Clarke had been painting all day, Lexa made sure to give her a massage that night. On the few occasions Clarke did have a nightmare and Lexa was there, she would gently waken her. Clarke would then move her head onto Lexa's chest and the brunette would wrap her arms around her. They would both drift asleep again. Sleeping was so much easier beside Lexa.

They were together as much as possible, but Clarke was still waiting to meet Lexa's sister. She had secretly hoped after Lexa met Raven and Octavia this would lead to her finally meeting her Anya. She waited for Lexa to ask her back to the apartment they shared, but then Lexa moved out on her own. She waited for Lexa to suggest a meet up, but nothing. She gave up waiting and casually brought the idea up, but Lexa just shrugged and said she would see. She said her sister wasn't very social.

It was really beginning to madden Clarke the way Lexa just ignored her hints.

Clarke got fed up waiting after all these months. "Lex when are Anya and I going to meet? It's ridiculous we haven't. Are you ashamed of me?"

Lexa looked horrified "God no Clarke, I love you and I'm so proud that we're together. My sister is....well I don't know, hard to get along with. "

"Look I can cope with Raven, I'll be fine. Plus she's your family, nothing can make me love you any less"

Lexa looked at the ground and Clarke thought she saw a flash of guilt in her eyes. "I don't know Clarke. I'll think about it"

"Please Lex. I know it's a huge step...please think about it"

Lexa nodded. Clarke sighed because she could tell she wasn't getting any further today. She would leave it a while before trying again. She wasn't about to give up.

\---

Clarke decided tonight's race was the night to reveal she was back. She wanted to show the commander some real competition. She hadn't been back to the street race since she pretended to be Ravens cousin. She could have kept going, but the likelihood of people figuring out who she really was would become too great.

She used that race to find her weaknesses. Then over the last few months her, Raven and Octavia went out and practiced. She wanted to be perfect before becoming Wanheda again. She needed to get faster on the tight bends.

It had been difficult hiding this from Lexa, she really didn't like lying. After tonight's race against the commander she was going to tell Lexa everything. If the brunette didn't want her to do it anymore, she would give it up. She would do anything for Lexa. She just needed this race out her system first. She needed to prove to herself she wasn't broken anymore.

She told Raven and Octavia not to tell anyone that she was coming until the last minute. She wanted it to be a surprise to everyone.

She got herself ready and text Raven that she was definitely coming, so she could arrange the race with the commander.

A few minutes later, Raven text her, that as per usual the commander wasn't here yet, but Octavia had set it up with Anya.

When she arrived and the industrial area, everyone noticed her right away. People were cheering her surname. It looks like her secret return had worked, everyone was super excited.

She headed to the start line and waited for the famous commander to arrive. After a few minutes Clarke was getting really pissed off. It was not the way it used to be, you don't keep people waiting like this. She didn't like mind games like this and was going to give the commander a piece of her mind, if she ever arrived.

After waiting nearly 10 minutes a bike slowly pulled up beside her. This wasn't the grand entrance the commander usually did. When Clarke turned around, she saw the girl beside her head down and shoulders slumped a little. Clarke then noticed a red infinity symbol of the side of the bike. Clarke was a little dazed and confused...she knew that bike.

She shook her head and when she looked up again, she saw Lexa sitting on the bike with her helmet off now. What the hell!! She did a double take ...The commander is Lexa!! That can't be.

"Clarke.....I'm sorry. We can stop this now before it starts. When they said I was racing wanheda, I tried to stop it"

Clarke's mind is reeling. How could her sweet Lexa be the badass commander and a grounder no less? It took her a second to realised, Lexa must have known she was Wanheda and clearly long before she arrived at the start line.

"You're known all along who I was, didn't you?" She growled

"Clarke..." but before Lexa could continue Clarke revved her engine loudly. She didn't want to hear it.

"Let's do this " she snapped at Lexa before signalling they were ready to start.

As soon as the flags were dropped Clarke was off, but she quickly realised Lexa wasn't following her. She slowed down, but Lexa never appeared. This made Clarke furious. She turned her bike around and headed back to the start. Lexa wasn't there and everyone else looked, either pissed off or very confused.

Clarke got off her bike and went striding over to Anya. Raven and Octavia were right behind her now.

"What the hell!! Where did the almighty commander fuck off to?" Clarke growled

Raven spoke behind Clarke "Is the mighty commander scared of Griffin here? Did she run away?"

This made Clarke cringe inside. She knew why Lexa had left. She was trying to protect Clarke. Even if it made herself look weak, but Clarke was still mad at her.

Anya was seething "I have no fucking idea. She just took off in the opposite direction after you did..... but I think we both know why she left Clarke" she said the last bit full of venom.

Clarke realised Anya must know about her and Lexa because the grounders never called her Clarke. All the sky kru went by their surnames. She had never seen Anya look so pissed before.

She could see Raven and Octavia starring at her, looking for an explanation.

She turned to them "WHAT!!....."

"What's she talking about Clarke? How would you know why the commander left?' Raven looked confused.

As Clarke stomped off, she called over her shoulder "Lexa is the commander and apparently she's known who I was for quite a while"

She didn't wait for a response from anyone, she had to get away from here. As she left she had to fight the urge to laugh as she spoke to herself "Well you got your wish Griffin, you met Lexa's sister Anya...finally"

Clarke felt her phone beep.

**From Lexa: I'm sorry Clarke. Please forgive me!! I'll be waiting where we first met, please come and talk.**

Clarke read the message twice and knew Lexa would be waiting at the gas station out of town. She needed to be alone right now to think, so she hopped onto her bike. She could hear Raven and Octavia shouting after her as she left. She didn't stop or look back.

Clarke didn't know where to go, she just found the nearest bar and found a quiet corner to sit in. She was so angry at Lexa, but the thought of her waiting alone at the gas station made her sad. She sat staring at her drink, torn between going to Lexa or not. Finally she threw back the tequila shot, grabbed her jacket and ran down to her bike. She had to hope Lexa was still there.

After speeding like a mad woman, she arrived at her destination. Her heart broke a little when she saw a sad and lonely Lexa, sitting beside her bike on the grass. She had her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

As Clarke approached, Lexa jumped up. She looked so sad and defeated, she clearly thought Clarke wasn't going to come.

"Clarke, I'm so, so sorry ...I never meant to hurt you like this"

Clarke couldn't help but bite back "Your only sorry I found out. How long have you know Lexa??"

"I ....I realised after I met Octavia. Well not right away. It took me a couple of days to figure out why I recognised her. Then everything Anya said about Wanheda made me realise that was you"

"What......that was months ago. You've know that all this time? You've been lying to me? Is that why you got your own apartment, so I wouldn't meet Anya, so I wouldn't figure out who you are?"

"Clarke ...please let me explain. You know how the grounders hate the sky kru. You know Anya and Raven hate each other ..."

"Stop Lexa, just stop. You lied and you clearly don't trust me. If you'd only told me, we could have worked it out. How can I forgive you..?"

As Clarke stormed away she heard Lexa quietly behind her "please... I love you"

It took everything Clarke had to keep walking and not look back. She needed time.

\-----------------------

Lexa

Lexa had know lying to Clarke wouldn't be easy, but it was a lot worse than she thought. She's met her roommates a while ago. It was very hard when she was introduced to Raven Reyes. She had heard so much from Anya about Reyes (nothing good) and when Lexa had raced Reyes herself, she really didn't care for the girl either. At first Lexa couldn't stop thinking how she nearly made her sister crash several times. She had to stop herself growling when she came forward to introduce herself. Lexa decided to keep herself quiet and distance from Raven. She couldn't avoid her, but she wasn't going to befriend her. Unfortunately Clarke clearly noticed she was being weird. She kept trying to get Lexa to loosen up and be herself with her friends. The blonde made more of an effort to make Raven and herself interact more. She really wanted them all to get along.

It took a little while, but eventually Lexa realised both Clarke's friends were actually very nice. Raven was very funny and exceptionally smart. Octavia was very loyal and protective of Clarke, it was hard not to like them. They weren't so different after all.

However, now that she had been excepted into their group Clarke clearly wanted to meet Lexa's sister. She made little comments here and there, but never actually asked about meeting Anya. Lexa kept trying to ignore them and she made sure they never went back to the apartment she shared with Anya.

When she got her own apartment the remarks didn't stop. In fact, the blonde eventually just asked Lexa to meet Anya, obviously fed up for waiting. She had no good reason to say no and knew Clarke wouldn't give up till they met.

When her sister started asking when she was going to get to meet Clarke, it became unbearable and she couldn't see a way out of this.

"Lexa when are you going to bring Clarke over so we can meet? I'm beginning to think she's not real. You've been dating for months now!"

Lexa growled at Anya "You'll meet her when we're both ready, but if you keep this up that won't be ever. Clarke's had a traumatic past and doesn't need this pressure"

"I'm your big sister Lexa, not the devil. I can behave when I need to. I can see how important she is to you, you have nothing to worry about."

Lexa stormed out. What had she done?? It was so difficult to breathe now. The lies where weighing her down.

She was going to have to speak to Clarke. She had to hope they could work it out. They loved each other right??

She would tell her after the next race.

\---

Lexa had been busy all day working on things at the gym. It had been a demanding week, but with a large number of members now signed up it was all worth it. She closed her eyes and exhaled trying to release the tension. She needed to relax for tonight's race.

She got herself ready for the race and then started to tune the bike. She had to make sure the machine was ready. She didn't want to have to use Anya's bike again.

She arrived at the race area as usual, just a minute before she knew it was her turn. This time though, as soon as Anya saw her, she was waving her over.

Lexa parked up beside Anya and flipped her visor up with a questioning look on her face.

Unusually her sister seemed really excited for some reason. "I've got great news about your race. The mighty Wanheda has returned and is only here to race you".

Lexa sat there paralyzed in the moment. Clarke was here....and wanted to race her!! Why hadn't she told Clarke everything? She had convinced herself the blonde was finished with racing and this situation would never happen. She convinced herself Clarke didn't need to know. She convinced herself all her lies were the best solution to avoid the grounder/sky kru hate.

"I can't race her.... "

Anya now looked really confused "Lexa your great, she's not raced for about a year. You don't need to worry about losing"

Lexa shook her head "I can't do this... you don't understand"

Anya was getting annoyed now "Well explain it then"

"Wanheda is Clarke .... she doesn't know that I'm the commander"

Anya's furious now "What ... your Clarke... she can't be Wanheda. What are you talking about?"

Lexa's shoulders slumped "She is Anya, her best friends are Reyes and the Blake sister. She told me about her boyfriends bike accident. It all clicked together a few months ago"

"Your dating the fucking leader of sky kru. You've known all this time and you continued to see her?? What the fuck is wrong with you?? Your a grounder Lexa!!"

"She's not ready for racing, this could end up going wrong... especially when she figures out who I am....I love her"

"Well I don't care, get your fucking ass to the start line. Your not embarrassing us by not showing up" Anya spat.

Lexa shook her head.

Anya growls right into Lexa's face "She obviously thinks she's ready, otherwise she wouldn't be here. She's been at the start for nearly 10 mins, so make your decision....NOW"

Lexa slowly drove her bike to where she knew Clarke was. As she approached, she could see Clarke fidgeting in her seat. When Clarke heard her approach, her back stiffened. Lexa could tell making her wait had made her mad.

It didn't take Clarke long to see the infinity symbol on her bike and figure out who Lexa was. As Clarke was pushing up her visor shaking her head, Lexa decided to remove her helmet. She needed Clarke to see all her face. To see how sorry she was.

"Clarke.....I'm sorry. We can stop this now before it starts. When they said I was racing wanheda, I tried to stop it"

Clarke was furious, but she could also see the blonde was hurt. "You're known all along who I was, didn't you?" She growled.

God, she had really messed up. She needed to explain, but Clarke wouldn't let her speak. The blonde was revving her bike over her voice.

Lexa was annoyed now, why was she being so childish? How could she get the blonde to listen. Just then Clarke shouted they were ready to start the race.

Before Lexa could process anything, the flags were dropped and Clarke was off like a shot. She was not racing her, not like this, not when they were so angry.

Lexa started her bike and took off in the opposite direction. She need away from here. She stopped after a minute and shot a quick text off to Clarke. She then headed for the gas station out of town, in the hopes that Clarke would come and talk to her. She knew no one else would find her there.

She arrived at the gas station and picked a spot to sit beside her bike. She felt so lost and lonely. She couldn't lose Clarke, not now. Time went on and still no Clarke. She wasn't coming, was she? It didn't matter Lexa wasn't leaving. She would wait all night.

Lexa could feel tears building, she had no idea what to do if Clarke didn't come. She could not give up. She wouldn't give up. She brought her knees up to her chest and sat feeling the world crash around her. She could see customers looking at her, but she didn't care. Strangely enough she also felt a huge sense of relief, the lying was over and she could finally breathe again. Why did she not just tell Clarke the truth as soon as she knew. She should have trusted their love.

Just then she heard a bike approach. It was Clarke. She came!!

She jumped up as Clarke neared her.

She could see Clarke wasn't sure about coming, but she hoped that she could fix this.

"Clarke, I'm so, so sorry ...I never meant to hurt you like this"

"Your only sorry I found out. How long have you know Lexa??" Clarke was angry. She was losing her, she could feel it.

"I ....I realised after I met Octavia. Well not right away. It took me a couple of days to figure out why I recognised her. Then everything Anya said about Wanheda made me realise that was you"

"What......that was months ago. You've know that all this time? You've been lying to me? Is that why you got your own apartment, so I wouldn't meet Anya, so I wouldn't figure out who you are?"

Lexa was trying to process what the blonde was saying, while trying to figure out a response. "Clarke ...please let me explain. You know how the grounders hate the sky kru. You know Anya and Raven hate each other ..."

"Stop Lexa, just stop. You lied and you clearly don't trust me. If you'd only told me, we could have worked it out. How can I forgive you..?" She could see how much she had hurt Clarke. The pain and anger were clearly shining back at her.

"Clarke, wait" Lexa tried again searching her face, looking for something, but she wouldn't meet her eyes.

As Clarke stormed away, all Lexa could do was quietly say "please... I love you"

She felt her heart break right in that moment. More than she could ever have imagined. She had lost Clarke and betrayed her trust. She was so angry at herself for causing Clarke so much pain. The blonde had already suffered so much. She never wanted to add to it.

As the tears fell from her eyes, she never tried to stop them this time. She sat there just hugging her knees crying. She couldn't give up on them, not when she loved Clarke so much.

She jumped on her bike and headed for Clarke's apartment.

She banged on the door. It suddenly sprung open and an angry Octavia was standing in the doorway.

"Is Clarke there...please let me see her"

"No she's not and she's not answering her phone. I can't believe it Lexa. I should have known you were to good to be true"

Just then Raven appeared behind Octavia   
"You fucking grounder bitch"

Octavia spun round preventing Raven launching at Lexa. "You lied to us all, how could you do that to Clarke after all she's been through?"

Lexa knew she deserved all that and more. She would happily take it all if she could just talk to Clarke.

Octavia turned back to face Lexa "Look we don't know where Clarke is. My brother and some of the kru are looking for her. We're staying here incase she comes home. We're really worried about her. She's not as strong as she lets everyone believe"

Lexa nodded "I know, I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt her. I love her"

Just then Lexa suddenly knew where Clarke would be. "I think I might know where she has gone"

"Where? Tell me now!" Raven was furious

"Please let me go, I have to make this right. "

Octavia turned again to Raven "We have to let them sort it out themselves Raven. I know you want to go, but if Clarke wanted us, she would be home already. Remember this is still Lexa. We know her and are friends with her Rae, forget that she's a grounder for now."

"Fine, but if she hurts Clarke anymore I'm kicking her ass"

\-----------------------

Clarke

Clarke had no idea where she was going, but before she realised she was heading up mount weather. She arrived at her favourite view point and sat down. She just sat with knees up to her chest and her head resting on them, tears falling freely. She didn't know how much time had passed as she stared into the view.

As she quietly sat there she tried to figure out why she was so mad. Was it because Lexa was a grounder? No, as she thought about that she really didn't care. Was it because Lexa lied. Yes a little, but she was being a hypocrite. She may not have known Lexa was the commander, but she had been lying to Lexa all the same. She never once told Lexa about her street racing past or the fact she was practicing to return to it. She had a quick temper and she let it get the better of her.

What had she done. She shouldn't have left Lexa at the gas station like that. What if she had ruined everything now. Clarke was panicking now, but had no idea what to do.

She must have been there for hours because she was freezing now and the sun was beginning to rise. See was so lost in thought, she never heard anyone approaching. She only noticed when someone sat down beside her. She didn't need to look, she knew it was Lexa.

Clarke noticed out the corner of her eye Lexa was looking at her, unknowing what to say. She never spoke, just looked at Clark then turned back to look at the view of polis. They sat in silence for a while, until Clarke shivered and then found a warm jacket being put around her shoulders.

"Thanks"

"Please don't end this Clarke. I love you"

Clarke's heart practically stopped when she heard how sad Lexa was. "God no Lexa. I'm not ending it. I love you too. I just need time, you hurt me lex. I...I just can't believe you didn't trust me and I'm so mad at you"

Lexa began to stand "I'll go Clarke, I'll leave you alone" but as she stood Clarke couldn't help but grab her hand. "Don't go Lexa"

Lexa nodded and sat back down. Clarke shuffled closer and rested her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"When you look at me, I don't know what you see, nobody's perfect, but I promise Clarke, I'll never keep anything from you again"

"Lexa I'm sorry I got so mad. I have no right to. I kept my racing past from you too. I could have told you, but I didn't"

Lexa was shaking her head "Clarke, that's not the same as what I did. I know that"

"It kind of is Lexa. I was the mystery girl months ago pretending to be ravens cousin"

Lexa looked shocked for a moment "ok, but you still didn't know who I was, did you?"

Clarke can't believe Lexa is being so understanding "No, but I was sneaking around with Raven and O, practicing for tonight. I never told you. I was going to after tonight, but i kept it from you for months"

Lexa places a kiss on Clarke's lips "It's ok Clarke. I forgive you"

Clarke knew at that moment she was no longer mad at Lexa.

\---------------------------

Lexa

Lexa took off running. She really hoped she was right and Clarke was indeed up mount weather.

She probably shouldn't have ridden so fast when she wasn't thinking clearly. Especially on the road where Finn died, but she did. She needed to get to Clarke as soon as possible.

When she arrived at the view point she spotted Clarke's bike. Lexa was right Clarke was here. She had never been so relieved to find her. As she walked over she saw Clarke sitting hugging her knees, just as she had done earlier. She looked so small and sad sitting there.

Lexa had no idea what to say or if Clarke would even talk to her. She quietly sat down beside the blonde trying to search her face for anything. Clarke didn't even acknowledge she was there.

This was worse than she could imagine. She wanted to give Clarke time and let her speak first. If she didn't want Lexa there she would wait till the blonde told her, so Lexa sat and stared at the sun rising.

She just kept watching Clarke from the corner of her eye. Still Clarke did and said nothing. She noticed Clarke shiver, so Lexa took off her jacket and wrapped it around Clarke's shoulders.

Lexa didn't expect the blonde to respond, but she finally snapped out of her trance.

"Thanks"

Lexa couldn't hold her emotions in anymore, she was panicking and needed to speak. She turned to Face the blonde "Please don't end this Clarke. I love you" she didn't recognise her own voice. It was so small and emotional. It was as honest as she had ever been.

"God no Lexa. I'm not ending it. I love you too. I just need time, you hurt me lex. I...I just can't believe you didn't trust me and I'm so mad at you" Lexa could hear panic in Clarke's voice now. Maybe there was still hope for them after all.

Lexa began to stand. She would give Clarke all time she needed. She would leave and let Clarke find her when she was ready. "I'll go Clarke, I'll leave you alone" but as she stood Clarke grabbed her hand. "Don't go Lexa"

A huge relief washed over Lexa when Clarke asked her to stay. It wasn't over, not yet. Lexa nodded and sat back down. Clarke shuffled closer and rested her head on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa's heart stuttered. She could fix this.

"When you look at me, I don't know what you see, nobody's perfect, but I promise Clarke, I'll never keep anything from you again"

"Lexa I'm sorry I got so mad. I have no right to. I kept my racing past from you too. I could have told you, but I didn't"

Lexa couldn't believe Clarke was trying to compare what she had done to her major fuck up. "Clarke, that's not the same as what I did. I know that"

"It kind of is Lexa. I was the mystery girl months ago pretending to be ravens cousin"

Lexa was shocked for a moment. She never would have guessed that. "ok, but you still didn't know who I was, did you?"

Clarke was clearly feeling the need to share everything she thought Lexa didn't know. Apart from Clarke being the mystery biker, she had known for months about everything else. Nothing Clarke could say could make her love her any less.

"No, but I was sneaking around with Raven and O, practicing for tonight. I never told you. I was going to after tonight, but i kept it from you for months"

Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke's lips "It's ok Clarke. I forgive you"

Clarke looked at Lexa like she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. She smiled at her.

"I forgive you too Lex"

This was the single greatest thing Lexa had ever heard. They were going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the story. It's basically finished now, the last chapter is just a short epilogue. I'll hopefully finish that tonight and upload tomorrow.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

**2 years later .....**

Clarke and Lexa had been living together for a year. They had never been so happy. They were together as much as possible, never straying far from one another. Lexa and Anya's gym had taken off and was doing better than anyone expected. Clarke was so proud and happy for Lexa. Now they had extra money Lexa had encouraged Clarke to give up her part time job in the gallery and work full time on her art. She was starting to be noticed in the art world and Lexa couldn't be prouder.

One thing that never changed was their love of bikes. They both went out together whenever they could. It's what brought them together and almost tore them apart. They couldn't and wouldn't give it up, that included the street races.

Once Lexa and Clarke had worked through everything all those years ago, they admitted racing each other had been the most thrilling thing each had ever experienced. They were keen to do it again as Wanheda and the commander.

\---

Tonight they had their friends over before the races. Both sky kru and grounder kru together. It had taken a while for everyone to accept Clarke and Lexa, but slowly the 2 kru's forged friendships after making an effort. They actually found out most of them got on very well, some of them more than others. Octavia was now engaged to Lincoln and Bellamy was dating Echo.

Raven and Anya were another story though. It took a lot of hard work from Clarke and Lexa to get them past the hatred for one another. Finally with a lot of alcohol involved they managed to work out their differences. They were very alike in many ways and way to stubborn, but a unlikely friendship had formed with a little friendly rivalry there for the races.

As Lexa sat looking around the room she couldn't help but smile. They really had all come so far. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Raven and Anya were playing mario cart. Octavia was sitting on Lincoln's knee with most of the gang around playing cards.

As she continued to look around she caught Clarke's eye. She gave the blonde a cheeky wink as she was talking with Harper. Clarke winked back before making her way over to Lexa.

Clarke had noticed Lexa deep in thought and had made her excuses to Harper to check the brunette was ok.

Clarke plonked herself down beside Lexa and handed her a beer. "Hey babe, are you ok? I could hear you thinking from over there"

Lexa couldn't help but smile at Clarke. The blonde always knew her too well.

"I'm just really happy Clarke. You make me so happy, and now with everybody getting along....it's amazing. I never could have imagined we would all get here. I can't believe I was so close to loosing you."

Clarke took Lexa's hand and kissed it. She hated Lexa still feeling guilt and wished the brunette would finally forgive herself.

Just then Raven stood up and shouted "Alright bitches we'd better get going, the races start soon. Plus I don't want my public to be kept waiting"

Anya rolled her eyes and scoffed beside her.

Clarke leaned close to Lexa's ear and whispered "Alright commander are you ready to get your ass handed to you?" The blonde winked and started to stand back up. Just then Lexa grabbed the blonde and pulled her onto her lap wrapping her arms around their. "In your dreams Sky girl, your going down"

Clarke smirked "Maybe later, after the race....if you play your cards right". Lexa's laughed and kissed Clarke. She had no comeback for that. If it was Clarke's ploy was to distract her then it was working because now she couldn't wait for the race to be over. The thought of Clarke between her legs was filling her mind.

Clarke noticed and stood up pulling Lexa up from her seat too. "Ok lover girl, get your mind out of the gutter and get your commander head back on. We've got some races first"

Lexa blushed and shook her head to clear it.

Everyone headed to the race sight separating before the arrived. No one outside the groups knew they were all friends now or that some were even dating. They wanted to maintain the illusion of rivalry. It helped with the atmosphere.

Clarke went to the start line because she was up first against the commander. Lexa still liked to maintain her commander persona and arrive in style...and late. However the brunette decided to make Clarke wait a little longer as payback for her comments earlier. She knew it would really annoy the blonde.

When she finally arrived Clarke wasn't amused. She glared at Lexa, who gave her a cheeky wink. She hated waiting for a race to start.

"Nice of you to turn up Lexa" Clarke said playfully.

Lexa winked at Clarke "It's the commander, thank you very much"

Clarke rolled her eyes "Oh, this race is so on....commander. I'm not even going to go easy on you"

"I would expect no less from you Wanheda"

Clarke began to speak, but Lexa revved her engine. She put her hand to where her ear would be on the helmet and said "I can't hear you, sorry" lexa was grinning from ear to ear. The pair loved to tease each other at the start line.

They both nodded they were ready to start. Lexa had one more thing to shout as they were about to set off "I'll be waiting for you at the finish line"

Clarke shook her head and grinned back.

Then they were off...

They were so well matched that every race they ever had was a close tie. They did however set themselves limits. They weren't stupid enough to race dangerously anymore, no matter how much they both wanted to win, they didn't want each other to get hurt.

This race like every other was anyone's guess who would actually win.......

Just the ways they liked it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it now officially complete. I hope you all enjoyed it. Who knows if I will write anything else, it's definitely a lot harder than I imagined (hats of to all the writers who write loads of really long fics)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi - 
> 
> You can also find me on twitter (@Micro13ao3) and tumblr (@micro13)


End file.
